The Story
by Sarazona
Summary: Un nouveau choix de carrière s'offre à Arizona, pendant qu'une nouvelle rencontre vient s'ajouter à tous ces changements. L'amour ou la raison ? AU ;
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fanfiction que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. J'essaierai de mettre à jour mes deux histoires assez régulièrement, en fonction de mon emploi du temps personnel. Je remercie d'avance les personnes qui liront et commenteront, vos avis sont précieux et encourageants. Bonne lecture, Sarah**

* * *

Des centaines de personnes étaient réunis dans cette librairie réputée en plein centre de Seattle, attendant l'arrivé de leur idole. Toutes ces personnes avaient un point commun : elles tenaient entre leurs mains le dernier livre paru de cette femme.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une voix s'éleva parmi foule.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et monsieur » Cette première phrase eue pour effet d'amener un silence parfait dans la librairie.

La voix continua : « Nous tenons tout d'abord à vous remercier pour votre venue, et accueillons maintenant celle que vous êtes venus voir, Mlle Arizona Robbins ! » De nombreux applaudissements se firent entendre. L'écrivain vint s'installer derrière une jolie table en bois sculptée minutieusement. Sur celle-ci reposaient des exemplaires du dernier livre de l'auteur. Assise confortablement dans un fauteuil en velours rouge, Arizona sortit de son sac à main son stylo plume fétiche et commença la séance de dédicace ainsi que les rencontres avec ses fans.

Arizona Robbins était une jeune femme de 26 ans, issue d'une famille aisée son père était militaire de carrière et sa mère était à la tête d'une entreprise de cuisine à domicile. Elle avait également un frère jumeau répondant au surnom de Tim.

Suite à ses études en lettres modernes à l'université de Seattle, elle avait décidé d'y rester lorsque son premier roman fut un succès. Forte de sa nouvelle notoriété, elle avait continué d'écrire et publia son deuxième roman qui rencontrai un franc succès également. Ses revenus étant assurés par les ventes de ses livres, elle avait acheté une charmante petite maison dans le quartier bohème de Seattle. Il s'agissait d'une maison en brique rouge, la porte d'entrée étant une grande porte en vieux bois massif recouverte par un porche. Quelques arbres faisaient office de devanture. Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, la maison s'ouvrait sur un petit couloir dont le sol recouvert d'un vieux parquet et qui desservait le salon sur la gauche et la cuisine sur la droite. Un escalier dans ce même couloir donnait accès à l'étage où l'on pouvait y trouver une grande chambre qui donnait elle-même accès à une charmante salle de bain recouverte de mosaïques.

Aujourd'hui, Arizona avait effectué son unique séance de dédicace pour son 2ème livre. Contrairement à la promotion de son premier livre qui l'avait amené à parcourir le pays et à rencontrait de nombreux admirateurs, pour ce deuxième livre elle avait préféré une atmosphère plus intimiste dans sa ville d'origine, à l'image de son roman. En rentrant chez elle ce soir là, elle remarqua une étrange enveloppe lorsqu'elle récupéra son courrier dans sa boite aux lettres. L'enveloppe était en papier kraft brun et son cachet indiqué qu'elle provenait de l'université de Seattle. Intriguée, elle rentra chez elle afin de la lire dans un environnement plus adaptée. Elle s'installa dans son canapé après s'être préparé une tasse de thé et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« Mlle ROBBINS Arizona,

L'université de Seattle et plus précisément son département de littératures a le plaisir de vous contacter pour vous faire une offre d'emploi.

En effet, suite au départ en retraite de l'un de ses enseignants, le département de littérature se trouve dépourvu de professeur de lettres modernes pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire. De ce fait, nous vous proposons de le remplacer car nous avons connaissance de votre extraordinaire cursus scolaire ainsi que de votre parcours professionnel. Ce serait un véritable honneur pour nous de vous compter parmi le corps professoral.

En espérant obtenir une réponse positive rapidement de votre part, étant donné que la rentrée se déroulera dans deux semaines maintenant.

Cordialement, veuillez recevoir mes sincères salutations,

Monsieur le doyen Webber. »

Le premier réflexe de la blonde fut de saisir son téléphone et d'appeler son frère. Dès qu'elle entendit ce dernier répondre, elle débita un nombre incroyable de phrases à la minute pour lui raconter l'offre d'emploi qu'elle venait de recevoir et lui décrire avec autant de précision que possible sa journée à la librairie. Tim était ravi pour sa sœur, car il savait qu'elle ne pourrait se contenter toute sa vie d'écrire des romans, même si elle aimait ça. Sa sœur avait besoin de contact, et l'imaginer en professeur le fit sourire.

« Tu ferras un professeur géniale Ari ! s'exclama t-il

- Merci c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas encore accepté. Je comptais y réfléchir un peu avant de donner ma décision dit-elle en riant face à l'enthousiasme de son frère.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises petite sœur, tu sais très bien que tu vas accepter, tu as la pédagogie dans le sang. Et si on sortait fêter ça ce soir ? Je passe te prendre dans une heure ! » Puis il raccrocha.

Enseigner. Arizona n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Mais dire que la proposition reçue ne l'intéressait pas du tout serait un mensonge. Elle avait toujours aimé les défis et celui-ci se révélait en être un de taille. De plus, cela lui permettrait de rencontrer d'autres personnes, car ces derniers mois, malgré la notoriété acquise grâce à ses livres, elle avait très peu de vrais amis. Peut-être était-il temps pour elle de mettre un peu de nouveautés dans son existence. Enseigner, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et faire partager sa passion. Très tentant.

C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle se rendit à l'étage pour se diriger dans la salle de bain pour se préparer car Timothy n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle laissa sa chevelure blonde détachée, dessina un léger trait d'eye-liner pour souligner son regard, un peu de mascara et un gloss d'une nuance rose pale qui sciait à merveille son teint diaphane.

Il était 20h lorsque Tim frappa à la porte de chez Arizona, et elle s'empressa de lui ouvrir pour le saluer. La surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère en compagnie d'Alex, qui était leur meilleur ami depuis leur enfance. Enthousiaste de revoir son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle lui saute dessus pour l'enlacer.

Alex était son plus vieil ami. Il s'était rencontré à l'école l'année de leur 6 ans et ne s'était plus quitté. Ensemble, ils avaient enchainé les différentes classes jusqu'à choisir un parcours différent à l'université. Alors qu'Arizona s'était dirigé vers les lettres modernes, le jeune homme avait choisi le sport il était en effet un athlète renommé en natation, ce même sport qui lui avait sculpté un corps parfait et ce dont il ne se privait pas pour attirer de nombreuses femmes dans son lit.

Une fois les retrouvailles effectuées, le trio monta dans la voiture de Tim, une jolie BMW, et se rendit dans un bar en centre-ville. C'était un samedi soir et il en cette fin du mois d'aout, il y avait beaucoup de gens de sortie. Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent à une table un peu en retrait pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. C'est Alex qui offrit la première tournée de boissons. Il porta son verre en l'honneur du nouveau poste de sa meilleure amie, ravi pour elle. Mais il avait autre chose à fêter ce soir là …

« Arizona, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer moi aussi » dit Alex. La jeune femme, étonnée, et ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, fit les gros yeux.

« J'ai moi aussi été contacté par l'université de Seattle … Ils m'ont demandé d'être leur nouveau coach en natation, et j'ai accepté.

- Mais .. Mais ça veut dire que l'on va travailler au même endroit ? » Un sourire grandissait à vue d'œil sur le visage de la blonde. Elle qui craignait de s'éloigner de son ami s'en trouvera désormais plus proche.

« Oui, on travaillera à la même université. »

Suite à cette révélation, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de payer les boissons.

La soirée avancée et les trois compères avaient consommé un bon nombre de boissons alcoolisées. L'ambiance dans ce bar était agréable, et la musique fit danser les trois amis. Arizona dut abandonner quelques instants les deux hommes pour se rendre aux toilettes. Elle se faufila parmi la foule et pénétra dans la petite pièce au fond du bar. Elle dut patienter, et en profita pour consulter son téléphone. Elle commença à rédiger un message pour sa mère lorsqu'elle fut percutée par quelqu'un. L'alcool n'aidant pas, elle mit un petit moment afin d'identifier ce qui l'avait percuté, ou plutôt qui l'avait percuté. Elle fit face à une jeune femme au long cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés qui tombait sur des épaules nues légèrement tannées. Arizona plongea son regard dans celui de la femme en face d'elle qui avait des yeux d'une couleur unique, il s'agissait d'une teinte chocolat emplie de malice. La Brune lui sourit et formula quelques excuses.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Je m'appelle Callie au faite. » Et la brune lui tendit sa main.

La blonde tendit sa main et serra celle de la dénommée Callie qui avait une peau incroyablement douce. Tu ne peux pas penser Ari, dit une petite voix dans l'esprit de la blonde.

« Oh ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas vraiment de place ici. Enchantée Callie, je m'appelle Arizona. »

« Quel joli prénom, comme vous, vous êtes jolie. » dit la brune.

Une légère teinte rouge colora les jours de la blonde. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme la charmait, et elle était parfaitement au clair avec son orientation sexuelle. Arizona se dit qu'après tout, elle était la pour s'amuser et décida de répondre aux avances de la brune, qui était loin de lui déplaire.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, et je peux aisément te retourner le compliment. » La blonde sortit un bout de papier et y griffonna quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha de la brune, pour lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

« Voici mon numéro, si jamais tu as envie que l'on se voit dans un endroit plus calme. » Et sans s'éloigner, Arizona dépose un léger et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Puis elle retourna à la table où l'attendait son frère et son meilleur ami qui l'a questionnèrent sur la raison de sa si longue absence.

« Oh, rien de bien grave » répondit-elle. « Et si on rentrait maintenant ? »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et ils ramenèrent Arizona chez elle. Cette dernière s'endormit des papillons dans l'abdomen en repensant à cette jolie femme qui l'avait percuté dans les toilettes d'un bar.

Et si rien n'arrivait par hasard ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Merci à L.I.E, Tifus, furling27, audreyc et les autres pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant :D à bientôt! Bisess**

Le réveil le lendemain fût laborieux pour la blonde qui commençait sa journée avec une migraine due à l'alcool. Heureusement, aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et Arizona n'avait rien à faire sauf rédiger sa lettre pour annoncer qu'elle acceptait l'offre d'emploi qui lui avait été faite. Sa journée se passa tranquillement, ainsi que les suivantes.

Le jeudi elle reçu un appel de l'université lui demandant de venir se présenter au doyen afin de régler quelques formalités. C'était une journée ensoleillée, et n'habitant qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de marche de l'université, Arizona décidé d'y aller à pied. Seattle était une jolie ville, et s'y promener était toujours agréable : les maisons étaient fleuries, des écureuils déambulaient dans les parcs, les gens souriaient et de nombreux petits magasins et salon de thé s'éparpillaient à travers la ville. Une fois arrivée à l'université, la future enseignante demanda son chemin pour se diriger vers le bureau du doyen Webber. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'une fois arrivée à destination elle y vit son meilleur ami, Alex.

« Alex ! Que fais-tu là ? Comment vas-tu depuis ces quelques jours ?

- Hey Ari, répondit-il en l'enlaçant, j'ai été convoqué pour des formalités, et toi alors ?

- Je suis là pour la même chose ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir accepté, et de savoir que tu ne seras pas très loin, tu me manques.

- Pareil pour moi Z, mais maintenant tout ceci va changer. »

Les deux amis furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mr Webber qui demanda à Arizona de venir dans son bureau et précisa à Alex d'attendre dans les fauteuils et qu'il s'occuperait de lui juste après, par galanterie.

Le doyen, se présenta comme étant Richard Webber, et expliqua le fonctionnement de son université au professeur de lettres modernes. Plus cet homme parlait, plus Arizona était émerveillée et savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant la proposition de cet homme. Tout lui plaisait dans son futur emploi : l'encadrement des élèves, sa liberté d'enseignement, ses horaires, ses futures réunions avec les autres enseignants. Lui était imposée seulement les grands thèmes d'études comme la poésie, le théâtre et le roman, après libre à elle de choisir les œuvres qu'elle souhaitera étudier avec ses élèves. Pour commencer, elle devra prendre en charge deux classes de niveau différent, composées chacune d'une vingtaine d'élèves, et qu'elle devra assurer des heures de soutien et surveiller certaines fois les temps dédié au travail personnel des élèves.

L'entretien dura une demi-heure, et suite à celui-ci, le doyen fit la même chose avec Alex, pour ensuite faire visiter les locaux aux deux jeunes gens. La visite commune ne déplut pas à Arizona et Alex, content de pouvoir découvrir où chacun aller exercer. La salle de classe attribuée à Arizona était spacieuse, équipée d'autant de tables que d'élèves, et en avant de celles-ci trônait un imposant bureau en bois. De grandes fenêtres permettaient une bonne luminosité dans la salle. Un tableau à craie derrière le bureau lui permettrait de noter les choses importantes durant ses cours. Richard informa Arizona qu'elle était libre de décorer sa salle de classe à son goût, tant que la décoration n'était pas vulgaire et restait sobre.

Ils visitèrent ensuite le gymnase qui serait le terrain de bataille d'Alex. Il était équipé de matériel neuf pour pouvoir faire n'importe quel sport. Dehors se trouvait un immense terrain de football. Un peu plus loin, un bâtiment entièrement fait de verre abritait la piscine, Alex arborait un sourire franc à la vue du bâtiment, et en le voyant ainsi, Arizona savait que son ami ne regrettait pas non plus son choix en intégrant l'université.

Le doyen leur montrèrent enfin la salle des professeurs : elle se situait à un étage où les étudiants n'avaient pas accès. Elle était immense, recouverte de parquet au sol. Dans un coin de la pièce une imposante cheminée qui n'attendait que l'hiver pour pouvoir crépiter et amener une ambiance encore plus chaleureuse. De nombreux fauteuils en cuir étaient parsemés dans la pièce, autour de table. Un coin était aménagé pour mettre à disposition une petite cuisine équipée.

« Je vous attends vendredi prochain pour votre pré-rentrée. Vous pourrez faire la connaissance de vos pairs et un brunch est organisé le midi. A la semaine prochaine, je vous veux en pleine forme, une formidable année vous attends ! » Et sur ces mots, le doyen disparu, laissant Arizona et Alex excités comme des enfants la veille de Noël. Les deux amis se séparèrent ici, Alex ayant un rendez-vous galant qu'il promit de raconter en détails à son amie très rapidement.

Arizona se retrouva donc seule, elle décida d'aller flâner en ville. Elle enchaîna les magasins où elle acheta un bon nombre de nouveaux vêtements, elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour ses débuts en tant qu'enseignante, et cela passé par sa garde robe évidemment. Sur le chemin du retour, elle passa devant un salon de thé qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Estimant avoir une journée bien remplie, elle s'autorisa un moment de détente, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Elle poussa la porte de l'établissement et fut happer par l'ambiance chaleureuse. L'endroit était cosy, rempli de livres et de CD de musique. Un piano en libre accès était disposé derrière de nombreuses petites tables. L'odeur des différents thés était enivrante.

La blonde s'installa à une table et commanda un thé vert aux agrumes et un muffin. En attendant que sa commande arrive, elle regarda les dernières actualités dans un journal local qui était à disposition près du comptoir. Evidemment, sa séance de dédicace faisait encore l'actualité, après tout elle était un écrivain célèbre. Sa lecture fut coupé lorsque sa commande arriva. Arizona leva la tête pour remercier la serveuse lorsqu'elle revit ces prunelles. Ces mêmes prunelles qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois dans un endroit inadapté à la situation, les toilettes du bar où elle passait la soirée avec Tim et Alex. Elle fixa de longues secondes la femme en face d'elle avant de se décider à parler.

* * *

Il était 16h00 et Callie était derrière le comptoir du salon de thé où elle travaillait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Ce job qui l'occupait une dizaine d'heures par semaine lui permettait d'être un peu indépendante financièrement par rapport à ses parents, bien qu'elle vivait encore chez eux. Ce jour là, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients et elle en profita pour nettoyer de fond en comble la réserve du salon de thé. Alors qu'elle discutait avec sa collègue pendant qu'elle enlevait les quelques poussières dans la réserve, le carillon plaçait à derrière la porte d'entrée qui indiquait la venue d'un client se mit à résonner. Callie vit passer une silhouette féminine qui portait un bon nombre de sacs des magasins hautes coutures que l'on pouvait trouvés dans le quartier huppé de Seattle. Cette même silhouette était surmontée d'une longue chevelure blonde. Callie eut alors un déclic, il s'agissait de la femme qu'elle avait percuté dans ce bar l'autre soir. Cette même femme qui l'avait embrassé rapidement après lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone. La brune n'avait pas osé rappeler ou même envoyer un simple message. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, peut-être qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou peut-être parce qu'elle pensait que la blonde avait fait ça sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Callie décida de ne pas en rester là et de faire face à la blonde. Elle laissa sa collègue prendre la commande et lui proposa d'aller la ramener à la cliente. Comme la dite collègue avait déjà fait 5 minutes de plus par rapport à ses horaires, elle accepta la proposition afin de partir rapidement. Il ne restait donc plus que Callie comme employée et elle était chargée de faire la fermeture ce jour. La brune déposa le thé et la pâtisserie sur son plateau et se fraya un chemin entre les fauteuils vers Arizona. Cette dernière était plongée dans le journal du jour quand Callie déposa la commande sur la table, et c'est à ce moment que la blonde leva son regard vers la serveuse.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques instants ainsi, le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. Plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. Callie fut submerger par une douce chaleur dans tout son corps à la simple vue de cette femme. La blonde se décida à parler.

« Bonjour Callie, quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Tu ne m'as jamais appelé .. » Une pointe de déception se lisait dans le regard de la blonde. Le soir où elle avait laissé son numéro de téléphone à cette jolie latina qui l'avait complètement envoutée. Assez souvent, sa célébrité ne lui attirait que des personnes intéressées à son argent ou à son aura de notoriété. Mais elle pensait qu'avec Callie, ça pourrait être différent une intuition féminine.

« Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant un coup de fil, c'est plutôt rapide ..

- D'accord, j'ai menti. Je n'ai pas osé, j'ai cru que c'était l'alcool qui t'avait fait agir de la sorte l'autre jour .. dit Callie, n'osant pas croiser de nouveau le regard azur de la femme face à elle. Laisse moi me rattraper, je t'offre ce thé et ce muffin, c'est pour moi, d'accord ?

- A une condition, répondit la blonde, si tu n'es pas trop occupée, tu n'as qu'à t'installer à cette table avec moi, et là tu sera pardonnée. »

Un sourire malicieux fendait le visage de la blonde, et au plus profond d'elle, elle espérait que la brune accepte.

« D'accord », et Callie s'installa sur un fauteuil près d'Arizona. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à discuter pendant un long moment. Callie raconta des anecdotes sur son travail, Arizona lui parla succinctement de ses livres.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici Callie ? demanda la blonde

- Depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais il devrait y avoir du changement dans ma vie assez rapidement, j'ai fais des choix qui devraient m'amener vers la vie que je souhaite.

- Je suis ravie pour toi, j'ai toujours eut la conviction qu'il fallait poursuivre ses rêves.

- Oh mince, il est 19h ! Je suis désolée Arizona, mais je vais devoir fermer le salon sinon le patron va être mécontent.

- Pas de soucis, je peux comprendre. Mais j'ai une dernière question pour toi. Est-ce que tu accepterai que l'on se revoit ? J'ai pas mal de temps libre la semaine prochaine, avant que je reprenne le travail.

- Bien sur, répondit Callie, qui était heureuse. »

Contrainte à fermer le salon, Callie dut dire au revoir à Arizona. La brune était gênée, mais la blonde prit les devants et enlaça tendrement Callie avant de déposer un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la latina.

* * *

La semaine précédant la rentrée, Arizona commença à préparer ses futurs cours. Son choix pour l'étude du roman se porta sur un livre d'Arthur Conan Doyle, et ses cours étudiaient l'analyse de l'autre et le style policier. Durant cette semaine, Arizona avait revu Callie et les deux jeunes femmes avaient simplement passé une soirée au cinéma, comme de bonnes amies, ou certainement plus. En effet, le film fut ponctué de subtiles caresses sur la main de l'autre et de regard qui en disaient long. La fin du film se déroula avec un long et tendre baiser. Aucunes des deux femmes n'auraient pu, en sortant du cinéma, résumer avec exactitude le film qu'elles étaient censées avoir vu.

Le vendredi eut lieu la pré-rentrée d'Arizona et d'Alex. La blonde arriva en avance afin de pouvoir déposer quelques effets personnels dans sa salle de classe. Elle aperçut sur la porte un écriteau indiquant « Mlle Robbins, Lettres modernes ». Elle était fière de son nouveau statut. Sur son bureau elle déposa une fleur qu'elle venait d'acheter ainsi que son mug favori pour pouvoir boire son café.

Arizona se rendit ensuite dans la salle des enseignants. Chacun se connaissait déjà, et elle arrivait comme la nouvelle. Elle avait peur de ne pas s'intégrer parmi l'équipe pédagogique, mais toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle se présenta et que tout le monde lui sourit et vint lui serrer la main. Elle fit donc la connaissance de Teddy Altman, professeur d'histoire, de Derek Sheperd, sciences de la vie et de Miranda Bailey, physique. Bien que les deux premiers semblèrent très agréable, la dernière semblait constamment stressée et désagréable. Sa journée se passa merveilleusement bien et il s'installa un bon contact avec Teddy.

Arizona rentra chez elle l'esprit serein, prête à attaquer sa première journée. Son week-end passa tranquillement et le dimanche soir, la pensée majoritairement présente dans son esprit était « Demain, c'est la rentrée. »

Callie avait travaillé tous les jours de la semaine, et avait revu une fois Arizona au cinéma. Sa soirée avait été parfaite, et le goût des lèvres de la blonde lui manquait déjà. Le samedi soir, Callie se rendit chez sa meilleure amie, Addison, à qui elle raconta sa rencontre avec la fameuse Arizona, et lui raconta également sa sortie au cinéma. Les filles continuèrent la soirée à discuter et à regarder des films. Elles se couchèrent tard et profitèrent du dimanche pour se reposer. Ce jour là, Callie pensa au lendemain. Sa vie allait changer, c'était une nouvelle étape pour elle, parce que demain, ce serait sa rentrée à l'université.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à calzona, Tifus, furling27, Gabriel McGregor et tout ceux qui laissent des reviews. Pour la peine, un nouveau chapitre dès ce soir, j'espère que celui-ci vous apportera quelques réponses. Pour la suite, ce ne sera pas aussi rapide à cause de mes horaires décalés pour cette semaine .. Bises, Sarah**

Lundi 3 septembre.

Le réveil sonna à 7h dans la chambre de Callie. Le réveil fut difficile, mais Callie avait longtemps attendu ce jour, son entrée à l'université. Elle sortit de son lit, choisit des affaires dans son armoire et alla prendre sa douche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner qu'elle monta déjà dans sa voiture pour se rendre à l'université, son premier cours commençait à 8h30. Arrivée sur le campus, elle fut rapidement rejoint par Addison qui était en compagnie de son petit ami, Mark. Ils se saluèrent tous les trois chaleureusement, le couple étant ensemble depuis maintenant quatre années, Callie avait appris à connaître Mark et ils étaient désormais amis aussi. Dix minutes avant la sonnerie annonçant leur premier cours, le trio se dirigea vers leur première salle de classe. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe et partageaient donc les mêmes cours. Ils commencèrent par un cours d'histoire avec le professeur Altman.

_Pendant ce temps là …_

Arizona faisait les cent pas dans son salon, elle était prête depuis 20 bonnes minutes lorsqu'elle entendit une voiture se garait devant chez elle. Aujourd'hui aller commencer son nouveau travail, et elle était autant angoissée que pressée. Alex n'eut pas le temps de sortir de sa voiture et de venir frapper à la porte de son amie que cette dernière était déjà presque montée dans la voiture. Ils avaient décidé de faire le trajet ensemble, et Alex était donc venu chercher Arizona. Ils discutèrent de leurs attentes pour cette année et arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle des professeurs. Le doyen était venu souhaiter une bonne année à tous les enseignants de son université et les laissa vaquer à leurs occupations. Arizona avait son premier cours qu'à 9h30 et il n'était que 8h45, elle se fit couler un café et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour relire ses cours. Une personne vint s'asseoir près de la blonde, il s'agissait de Derek, qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant.

« Bonjour, je suis Derek, on s'est vu l'autre jour, tu te souviens ? Je me permet de te tutoyer j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas !

- Bonjour Derek, je me souviens bien sur, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Aucun soucis pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment vas-tu ? Ce n'est pas ta première rentrée n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais bien merci. Non, à vrai dire c'est déjà ma 6ième rentrée. Le temps passe si vite, je ne devais rester dans cette université qu'une année ou deux au maximum, puis j'ai rencontré ma femme, et je suis resté. Mais arrêtons de parler de moi, et toi alors, comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu angoissée, c'est un grande nouveauté pour moi, me retrouver face à une classe qui sera là pour écouter ce que j'ai à enseigner. Même si avec mes livres je me suis déjà retrouvée face à beaucoup de gens inconnus, là c'est différent.

- En parlant de tes livres, ma femme Meredith est une grande fan de toi, est-ce qu'un jour lorsque tu auras du temps, tu pourras lui dédicacer un livre ?

- Bien sûr, aucun soucis ! Je pourrais même la rencontrer si elle veut. Sinon, pour revenir au sujet des classes, je crois que l'on a une même classe, les 1ères années, on pourra discuter de nos élèves si ça ne te dérange pas, voir ce que chacun de nous pense d'eux.

- Ca marche, bon Arizona, je vais devoir te laisser, la première sonnerie vient de sonner, je vais devoir me rendre en classe. A plus tard, et bon courage. » Sur ces mots, Derek s'éloigna.

Arizona se rendit compte que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait en retard pour son 1er cours, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle prit ses affaires et sa tasse de café et prit la direction de sa salle de classe.

Le cours d'histoire était terminé et le trio se rendaient maintenant à leur prochain cours. Chacun partageait ses impressions sur le premier cours et sur leur professeur. Callie et Addison avait trouvé le cours intéressant alors que Mark avait trouvé ça ennuyeux. Ils arrivèrent devant leur prochaine salle de classe et comme il y avait déjà des élèves installés, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour choisir leurs places. Callie s'installa seule à une table, derrière le couple. Ils discutaient ensemble lorsque le professeur fit son apparition.

Arizona marchait à grande enjambée dans les couloirs lorsqu'elles atteignit sa salle de classe. Elle remarqua que ses élèves étaient déjà tous installés et profitaient de son absence pour discuter entre eux. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et commença directement à se présenter.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouvelle professeur de Lettres modernes pour cette année, je m'appelle Arizona Robbins. » Pendant ce temps, elle avait saisi une craie et écrivait son nom en grand sur le tableau. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers elle lorsque certains élèves comprit qu'elle était l'auteur de deux livres et dont certains étaient fan. Mais une personne plus particulièrement resta bloqué sur ce nom. Cette même personne avait son regard fixait sur la blonde, qui tournait encore le dos à la classe pendant qu'elle écrivait son nom.

« Arizona ? » murmura Callie, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

Ses deux amis se retournèrent vers elle avec un regard rempli d'incompréhension, et la dite Arizona se retourna pour faire face à sa classe, et à son grand étonnement fit face à Callie. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un instant avant d'être interrompus.

« Mais, vous êtes écrivain, n'est-ce pas ? », la question provenait d'une élève du fond de la classe, qui semblait être d'origine asiatique.

« En effet, j'ai écris deux livres auparavant, et aujourd'hui je suis votre nouvelle enseignante. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Christina, madame. »

« D'accord. Pour commencer cette année, le cours d'aujourd'hui va être un petit peu particulier. Je vais vous demandé de sortir chacun une feuille et d'écrire un texte qui vous représente, qui vous décrit. Vous pouvez parler de vous, de vos amis, de votre vie, mais écrire aussi tout ce que vous voulez. La seule obligation est d'y inscrire votre nom. Ce travail n'est pas évalué, il me permettra juste de vous connaître un peu. Vous avez toute l'heure restante pour le faire, et ensuite vous pourrez partir. »

Un bruit s'installa dans la classe pendant que chaque élève sortit une feuille et un crayon pour commencer à rédiger son expression écrite. Arizona était encore troublée d'avoir en face d'elle la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu à deux reprises ces deux dernières semaines. Cette même jeune femme qu'elle avait embrassé, à qui elle avait donné son numéro de téléphone, et qui hantait son esprit par sa beauté et sa personnalité.

Callie n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait murmuré beaucoup trop fort le prénom d'Arizona. Elle était sous le choc, face à elle se trouvait l'objet ses pensées. La brune était tellement choquée qu'elle ne se mit pas au travail tout de suite mais passa son temps à fixer la blonde qui buvait son café et lisait un livre. Quelques instants après, Arizona se leva et commença à faire un tour entre les tables pour voir l'avancée des élèves. Lorsque la blonde passa à côté de la table de Callie, elle ne put voir sur sa feuille que son prénom d'inscrit.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, il ne te reste que quinze minutes. » murmura la blonde à Callie.

La latina se saisit de son stylo et commença à écrire et à se vider la tête sur sa feuille. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde avait terminé sauf Callie. Les élèves déposèrent leur feuille sur le bureau et quittèrent la classe.

« Est-ce que tu veux que l'on t'attende Callie ? demanda Addison à son amie

- Non, je termine et je vous retrouve au prochain cours. A tout à l'heure ! »

Il ne restait donc qu'Arizona et Callie dans la pièce. La brune rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau pour déposer sa copie. Arizona n'osa rien dire, et Callie marchait vers la porte pour sortir. Mais au lieu de partir, Callie ferma la porte et retourna vers Arizona qui se tenait maintenant debout à côté de son bureau. La brune se rapprocha lentement de la blonde, et vint placer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa professeur. Ce baiser au début chaste devint passionné et chacune se perdirent dans l'instant, oubliant toutes les interrogations qui suivraient. Ayant besoin d'air, les deux femmes se séparèrent.

C'est Arizona qui brisa le silence. « Il va falloir qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais pas ici, d'accord ?

- Tu as raison, tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi ce soir si tu es libre. Je vais t'écrire mon adresse. » Arizona se saisit d'un carnet qui était sur son bureau et écrit sur une page son adresse avant de déchirer la page et de la tendre à Callie. La brune saisit le morceau de papier, et dut aller à son cours suivant rejoindre ses amis.

Arizona avait été stressée par sa rentrée car elle avait du faire face à ses élèves, mais son stress n'était rien face au choc qui l'avait saisi en se rendant compte que parmi ses élèves, il y avait cette fille. C'est cette pensée qui occupait son esprit lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, à pied, Alex terminant plus tard qu'elle. Une fois installée dans sa cuisine, elle sortit de son sac les copies de ses élèves et en chercha une en particulier. Une fois trouver celle qu'elle cherchait, elle s'assit et commença sa lecture.

« Calliope Torres

Aujourd'hui je me suis installé en cours de Lettres modernes et on m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose sur moi. Je pourrais très bien raconter des anecdotes de mon enfance qui expliqueront pourquoi à ce jour je suis devenue la personne que je suis. Mais ce serait futile et sans intérêt. Alors j'ai décidé de raconter une chose qu'il m'est arrivée il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Un samedi soir, alors que je sortais dans un bar avec des amis, j'ai malencontreusement percuté une femme magnifique dans les toilettes de ce bar, c'est-à-dire dans le lieu le moins glamour qui puisse exister sur terre. Et pourtant, malgré le lieu, la magie a opéré. Cette femme m'a donné son numéro de téléphone avant de m'embrasser, ce qui fut audacieux de sa part, mais pour ma part je ne regrette rien du tout. Les jours qui ont suivis cette rencontre ont été marqué par mon état de veille avancée du au fait que mon esprit n'arrivait à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce sourire et ce regard.

Alors que j'étais à mon travail, je l'ai revue et nous avons longuement discuté. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas parlé de notre statut professionnel mis à part mon travail de serveuse. Nous avons décidé d'aller au cinéma le soir même, et je me rappelle encore nettement les frissons qui me parcouraient lorsque sa main effleurait la mienne. Le film s'est terminé sur un long baiser, et ma seule envie était qu'il recommence encore et encore.

Puis, aujourd'hui, je découvre le nom de cette fabuleuse femme écrit sur le tableau de ma salle de classe. Ma surprise fut énorme lorsque je me rendis compte que la femme dont je n'ai pas arrêté de parler depuis le début de ce texte se trouve être ma professeur de lettres modernes.

Arizona, si je peux encore t'appeler ainsi vu notre désormais statut élève/enseignant, sache que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, et je pense qu'il serait important d'avoir une conversation.

Sur ces mots, j'arrête d'écrire car de toute façon, la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours. »

Arizona relut une deuxième fois le texte. Les choses étaient confuses dans son esprit. Une bataille faisait rage : celle de la raison sur l'amour. L'amour ? Il était certes un peu tôt pour utiliser un mot aussi fort. Mais une chose était sure, Arizona était loin d'être insensible à tout ce qui faisait la personne de Calliope Torres. Mais n'était-il pas trop dangereux d'entretenir une relation avec Callie, sachant que celle-ci était maintenant son élève ? De nombreuses histoires similaires avaient déjà défrayé les médias par le passé. Pourtant, tout à commencé avant la rentrée, tenta de se persuader la blonde. Et ne dit-on pas 'Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés' ? Callie valait-elle la peine de risquer de perdre son nouveau travail ? La réponse était clair dans l'esprit d'Arizona, et elle allait en faire part rapidement à Callie car la sonnette de la maison indiqua que la brune venait d'arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Promis je ferrai mieux pour le prochain. Désolè pour l'attente un peu plus longue.. Merci à sweet-Az, margot19, tifus, jennifer, titi, simba, audreyc et les autres pour me lire et laisser des reviews. A bientôt, bisesss**

A la sortie du cours de Lettres Modernes, Callie retrouva ses amis et se trouvait dans un état à la limite de la conscience. La jeune femme était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Le choc qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant l'identité de son professeur avait été gigantesque. Quelques heures auparavant, sa nouvelle relation semblait prometteuse tant le peu de temps que les deux femmes avaient passé ensemble était fabuleux, autant à ce moment tout était compromis. Callie était désormais l'élève de son coup de cœur. Et rien n'était plus interdit qu'une relation entre un élève et un professeur, c'était bien connu. Or, Callie n'était-elle pas connue également pour franchir les limites ? Mais dans cette histoire, elles étaient deux, et Callie ne pouvait risquer de compromettre l'emploi d'Arizona. D'un commun accord à la fin du cours, après un baiser passionné que la blonde n'avait pas refusé, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé d'en discuter, mais dans un autre endroit que l'université. Callie se dirigeait donc vers son prochain cours en compagnie de ses amis avec dans sa poche de sa veste, un papier où était indiqué l'adresse de la blonde.

Callie monta dans sa voiture en adressant de vague au revoir à Mark et à Addison. Elle entra l'adresse d'Arizona dans son GPS et se mit en chemin. Pour éviter de trop réfléchir à ce qui aller bien pouvoir se dire, la brune mit la musique à un volume assez élevé et se mit à chanter à tût tête dans sa voiture. Son GPS indiqua qu'elle était arrivé et elle se gara devant une charmante maison en brique rouge. La boite aux lettres indiquait Mlle Robbins Arizona, ce qui amena Callie à penser qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé de maison lorsqu'elle alla frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'Arizona lui ouvrit la porte, Callie la trouva encore plus belle que le matin même. Face à tant de beauté, la brune ne sut dire un mot.

« Entre je t'en prie. »

Callie découvrit une maison coquette, joliment décorée. La blonde la conduisit jusqu'à son salon où elle proposa à la brune de s'installer dans le canapé, ce qu'elle fit. Arizona disparut cinq minutes dans une autre pièce et revint avec deux tasses de café et des petits gâteaux.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée, Callie ?

- Bien merci. »

L'ambiance était tendue entre les deux femmes et Arizona décida de briser la glace.

« Ecoute Callie, quand je suis arrivée dans cette classe ce matin, je ne m'attendais pas à t'y voir, et je t'avoue que j'ai été sous le choc. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu allais étudier à l'université ?

- Pourquoi ? J'aurai du deviner que tu allais être ma prof' ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir Arizona ! Peut-être que tu penses que je n'ai pas était choqué, mais c'est faux. Quand je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai su que tout se terminerait rapidement. » A ce moment, Callie se leva d'un coup du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi tout se terminerait ? demanda la blonde, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Mais tu es ma prof Arizona ! Si l'on continuait à se voir, tu risquerai de perdre ton travail. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, je ne peux pas te faire ça même si j'ai pu énormément apprécier les moments que nous avons partagé.

- Moi aussi j'ai apprécié Callie. Et une chose est sure la blonde se leva et se mit face à Callie avant de venir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres ce simple baiser vaut tout l'or du monde. Je ne regrette rien non plus, comme tu as pu l'écrire dans ton devoir. Alors mettons nous d'accord sur une chose. Si cela n'impliquait pas mon travail, voudrais-tu que l'on continue de se voir ?

- Bien sur que j'en aurai envie, mais là les choses sont différentes. Pourquoi risquerai-tu ton travail pour moi ? Tu es belle, tu es célèbre, tu as surement un tas d'autres femmes qui te courent après, alors pourquoi tu prendrai autant de risque pour moi ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir Callie ? Parce que dès la première seconde où j'ai croisé ton regard, dans ce lieu tout sauf glamour, j'ai été fasciné. Callie, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai pu rencontrer. Et après avoir discuté avec toi, j'ai vraiment eu l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, et j'en ai toujours envie. »

La brune baissa le regard, touchée par les mots de la blonde. Arizona lui saisit le visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux avant de continuer.

« Alors oui, j'ai envie de prendre ce risque. Mais je veux avant tout savoir si tu en as envie aussi, parce que je ne peux pas t'imposer ça, ce genre de relation secrète. Parce qu'on sera obligée de se cacher, on ne pourra pas sortir en public en couple, ni faire ce que tous les autres couples autour de nous pourront faire. Et ça, je ne peux pas te l'imposer. C'est ton choix, ta décision. Alors je vais te laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

Callie ne répondit pas tout de suite, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse qu'elle allait donner à Arizona. Elle avait pu y réfléchir toute la journée, et savait déjà ce que pouvait impliquer d'entretenir une relation interdite.

« J'accepte Arizona. » fut tout ce que Callie répondit avant d'embrasser à son tour la femme en face d'elle. Callie gouta donc de nouveau au doux parfum sucré des lèvres de la blonde, et elle sut à ce moment que son choix était le bon. Ce baiser était tendre, Arizona avait ses mains le long du visage de la brune, et Callie plaça les siennes dans le dos de la blonde, l'attirant le plus proche d'elle. Leur deux corps entrèrent en contact, et le baiser s'intensifia. Arizona passa délicatement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Callie pour en demandait l'ouverture, et Callie s'exécuta. Leurs langues se livraient à une douce danse, découvrant chaque millimètre carré de l'autre. A regret, Arizona se recula lentement pour mettre fin à ce baiser, et reprit son souffle.

« Il serait plus prudent d'y aller tranquillement, tu ne penses pas ?

- Oui tu as raison, ce serait une bonne chose, mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir y arriver, répondit Callie avec un sourire malicieux. » Callie se rapprochait de nouveau de la blonde qui la stoppa dans son élan.

« Je suis sérieuse Callie. Prenons notre temps, s'il te plait.

- Bien sur, excuse moi.

- Tu es libre ce soir ? Parce que sinon je voudrais te proposer de passer la soirée ici, si tu acceptes.

- Ce serait un plaisir pour moi, mademoiselle Robbins. Laisse moi le temps de prévenir mes parents ! »

La brune prit son téléphone et s'éloigna deux minutes pour appeler chez elle et prévenir ses parents qu'elle ne rentrerait pas et qu'elle passait la soirée chez une 'amie'. Quand elle retourna dans le salon, elle remarqua qu'Arizona avait allumé des bougies disposées un peu partout. De plus sur la table était mis deux assiettes et des couverts.

« Je me suis dis que l'on pouvait dîner ensemble devant un film .. » proposa timidement la blonde.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la latina, jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi attentionnée envers elle, et voir le côté timide d'Arizona la fit craquer encore plus. N'ayant pas les mots pour lui répondre, Callie s'approcha de la blonde et la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est parfait. » souffla Callie.

Ainsi, les deux femmes passèrent une soirée au calme chez Arizona, et les deux apprécièrent énormément ce moment intime. Callie dut partir dans la soirée car ses parents lui avaient imposé un couvre-feu, mais elle savait qu'elle reverrait rapidement la blonde, tout simplement parce que demain elle avait cours de Lettres Modernes.

Le lendemain, Arizona se rendit à l'université l'esprit léger. Elle alla s'installait dans la salle des professeurs pour terminer de lire les devoirs de ses élèves lorsqu'elle fut rejoint par Teddy, une de ses collègues.

« Salut Arizona, comment vas-tu ?

- Hey bonjour Teddy, je vais très bien et toi ?

- Je vais bien merci. Je suis venu te voir pour te proposer quelque chose ! Vendredi soir j'organise un dîner chez moi avec d'autres enseignants d'ici, nous travaillons ensemble depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et nous sommes amis en dehors de l'université. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous, en plus mon mari est un cuisinier hors pair !

- Ce serait un plaisir Teddy ! Vendredi soir c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça. Et évidemment tu peux venir accompagné de ton petit ami, le coach sportif, Alex c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, ris la blonde. Nous sommes juste ami depuis assez longtemps.

- Peu importe, tu pourra lui transmettre le message, il est le bienvenue aussi ! Bon je vais te laisser, sinon ma classe va m'attendre, à plus tard Arizona. »

Et sur ces mots, la professeur d'histoire s'éloigna à grandes enjambées laissant Arizona seule. Elle en profita pour saisir son téléphone avant de prévenir Alex pour vendredi soir. Alex, qui n'était donc pas son petit ami. Il lui était impossible de venir accompagnée, à son grand regret. Elle ne pourrait pas venir en compagnie de Callie pour une seule raison, sa relation étant jugée interdite par la loi et très mal acceptée dans les mœurs. De plus, ce vendredi soir serait une soirée pendant laquelle elle ne pourra pas voir sa jolie brune. Mais entretenir de bons rapports avec ses collègues était primordial, surtout qu'ils étaient tous sympathiques.

Le message contenant la réponse d'Alex la sortit de ses pensées, et elle fut ravie de voir que son ami acceptait de venir à ce dîner avec elle. Une fois avoir lu tous les devoirs de ses élèves, elle décida de se rendre en avance dans sa salle de classe. Parmi les différentes présentations écrites par ses élèves, certaines avait retenu son attention. Il y avait Addison, la rousse qui était amie avec Callie, qui finalement semblait beaucoup plus intelligente que son physique ne laissait paraître. Un certain Mark très imbu de sa personne mais qui avait le cœur sur la main. Cristina, très déterminée et solitaire.

Callie attaqua cette deuxième journée à l'université avec un enthousiasme qui ne passa pas inaperçu par sa meilleure amie. Elles marchaient dans les couloirs lorsque Addison, curieuse, se lança et demanda à son amie la raison de cette si bonne humeur.

« Loin de là l'idée que ça me dérange, mais tu peux me dire ce qui te met de si bonne humeur Callie ? Je doute que ce soit les cours qui te mettent dans cet état ! » dit la rousse en rigolant. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amie aussi joyeuse, car elle savait que Callie n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis quelques mois, suite à une rupture difficile avec Erica. De plus, le trio passait vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Callie se trouvait être constamment entourée du couple formé par Addison et Mark. Bien qu'elle affirmait que cette situation ne la dérangeait pas et qu'elle était heureuse pour ses amis, Addison connaissait par cœur la latina et savait que Callie se sentait seule.

« Disons que tout va bien, tout simplement. » s'exclama Callie. « Et puis je suis contente d'étudier ici. » mentit la brune. Il s'agissait d'un demi-mensonge, elle n'était pas aussi joyeuse grâce à l'école, mais plutôt par ses professeurs, une en particulier. Mais ce demi-mensonge était obligatoire. Callie ne pouvait avouer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle entretenait une relation avec Mlle Robbins, bien qu'elle ait une confiance aveugle en Addison. Elle avait préféré garder secret son flirt pour protéger la blonde. Mais si jamais les choses devenaient vraiment sérieuse, Callie s'était promis de tout avouer à ses deux meilleurs amis, espérant qu'ils comprendraient qu'elle leur ait caché pendant quelque temps.

Le prochain cours d'Arizona allait commencer, et il s'agissait de la classe de Callie. La blonde appréhendait ces moments publics, car en aucun cas elle ne devrait laisser paraître le fait qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple relation professeur-élève avec la brune. Et elle savait que ce serait difficile. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun traitement de faveurs, aucun regard trop appuyés. Rien. La blonde se concentra sur le cours qu'elle allait donné lorsque les premiers élèves arrivèrent dans la salle.

Callie se rendit en classe de Lettres modernes accompagnée de Mark et d'Addison, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places respectives, saluant leur professeur au passage. Callie lui adressa un large sourire mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que ce serait difficile, mais apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule de sa classe à avoir regarder l'élégance et la beauté de Mlle Robbins, deux autres garçons au fond de la classe lancèrent des regards remplis de sous-entendus. Ceci énerva Callie mais elle se contrôla pour n'avoir aucuns gestes et aucunes paroles qui pourrait porter préjudice à l'enseignante.

Le cours passa rapidement aussi bien pour la blonde qui avait su garder sa concentration, que pour la brune qui avait son regard fixé sur chaque mouvement d'Arizona. La sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit et tous les élèves sortirent. Callie passa près du bureau de la blonde et y glissa un bout de papier, en adressant un large sourire à Arizona avant de sortir de la salle.

Arizona déplia le papier et lut ce qui y était écrit _'Votre cours était très intéressant Mlle Robbins, accepteriez-vous de me donner des cours personnels ? Xoxo, Callie'_. Arizona sourit à cette insinuation, et appréciait beaucoup ce jeu de séduction constant, bien que la brune l'avait déjà entièrement conquise. Pour lui répondre, Arizona tapa un message sur son téléphone et l'envoya à la brune.

_D'accord pour les cours personnels, c'est quand tu veux sauf vendredi soir, xoxo Az_

_Pourquoi pas vendredi ? xoxo –C_

_Dîner avec les collègues, j'y vais avec Alex_

_Alex ? J'irai travailler au café vendredi alors si tu n'es pas dispo_

_Mon amant ) je te vois plus tard, miss u xoxo Az_


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus tardif, toutes mes excuses. Merci à ceux qui suivent, même si le nombre de reviews est inégal face au nombre de lecteurs :P J'ai encore quelques doutes concernant ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Bisess**

* * *

Callie bouillonnait intérieurement suite au dernier message reçu par la blonde où elle avait parlé d'un certain Alex comme étant son amant. Ceci ajouté à la situation en cours lorsque deux garçons de sa classe avait admiré, ou plutôt reluquer pensa Callie, Arizona durant son cours, c'en était trop pour Callie qui décida de ne plus penser à la blonde et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Derrière elle se trouvait Mark et Addison qui parlaient, et la brune décida de prendre part à la discussion. Ainsi ses pensées ne furent plus focalisées sur la blonde et ce certain Alex.

Tout se déroulait à merveille pour Arizona Robbins. Son nouveau métier se trouvait être fortement plaisant et elle adorait enseigner. Elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec le doyen afin qu'ils puissent discuter de ses premières impressions, et Arizona affirma sans aucun doute ne pas regretter sa décision d'intégrer l'université. Sa relation avec Callie se passait bien pour l'instant, malgré toutes les difficultés que celle-ci impliquée. Enfin, elle pouvait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami qui travaillait au même endroit.

Cependant, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de la brune depuis son dernier message. Elle se décida d'en envoyer un nouveau.

_On peut se voir ce soir ? Az_

Arizona se sentait nerveuse, à attendre une réponse. N'en ayant aucune, elle se rendit à son prochain cours, surveillant de manière répétée son téléphone pour vérifier si elle n'avait rien reçu. Finalement, l'écran s'alluma pour signifier un message, et lorsqu'elle lut 'Nouveau message : Calliope', son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _Je suis ridicule_, pensa la blonde. Elle s'empressa de lire la réponse.

_Désolé, je travaille ce soir. Salut._

Arizona sentit un poids tomber dans sa poitrine à la lecture du message. Jamais elle n'avait reçu une réponse aussi froide. Blessée, elle se promit de trouver Callie pour aller lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais il était déjà 15h et sa journée était finie. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle pour essayer d'analyser la situation afin d'avoir les idées claires lorsqu'elle ira voir la brune.

Callie se rendit à son travail d'humeur morose pour deux raisons : la première était que malgré la colère qui grandissait en elle contre Arizona et ce Alex, elle ne pouvait empêcher de laisser grandir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde. La deuxième était que son travail de serveuse, alors que tout se passait bien, commençait à l'ennuyer alors qu'elle voulait pratiquer d'autres activités. Elle enfila son tablier en songeant à tout ceci, et prit son service à 17h. De nombreux clients étaient présents en cette fin de journée, et laissant ses questions et inquiétudes dans son vestiaire, elle alla prendre les commandes avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Cette fausse bonne humeur ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de son patron, qui laissa passer pour ce soir mais décida de lui en parler prochainement.

Arizona, allongée sur son lit, était au téléphone avec sa mère pour lui raconter en détails sa nouvelle vie. Malgré son emploi du temps léger, la blonde n'avait pas encore eu un moment pour rendre visite à ses parents et à son frère. Elle passa donc presque deux heures à expliquer en détail les cours qu'elle enseignait, ainsi que de décrire la plupart de ses élèves, s'attardant malgré elle sur une certaine latina. Elle mit fin à la conversation, se rendant compte qu'elle avait quelque chose de particulier à aller faire. Elle descendit donc au rez de chaussé, enfila sa veste et prit les clés de sa voiture pour se rendre à un endroit bien particulier : le café où Callie travaillait. Elle espérait pouvoir intercepter la brune à la sortie de son service, et lorsqu'elle se gara devant, elle aperçut la brune qui commençait à marcher en direction de chez elle. Arizona se dépêcha de sortir de sa voiture pour l'appeler.

« Callie ! Callie, attends. »

Entendant son prénom crié à travers la rue, l'interpellée se retourna et vit Arizona courir dans sa direction. La blonde se planta devant elle, cherchant son souffle avant de parler.

« Hey, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? » Arizona tentait de retrouver une respiration normale mais sentait la chaleur montait au niveau de ses joues à cause de l'effort physique qu'elle venait de fournir.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu n'as pas assez de temps car tu dois retrouver ton Alex, ton amant.

- Mais non arrêtes, c'est avec toi que je veux passer du temps.

- Alors pourquoi avoir écrit ceci ? » En même temps que Callie dit cette dernière phrase, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et sélectionna le fameux message qui la mettait tant en colère et le pointa dans la direction d'Arizona. En relisant le message, la blonde eut une révélation. Lorsqu'elle l'avait envoyé, l'émoticône censé faire un clin d'œil pour signaler que la phrase 'Mon amant' était une plaisanterie ne s'était pas affiché correctement et de ce fait la phrase semblait être une affirmation. En se rendant compte du malentendu, la blonde se mit à rire doucement, ce qui énerva encore plus Callie.

« Ca te fait rire Arizona ? Je pensais que l'on vivait quelque chose toutes les deux, dis la brune, déçue de la réaction de son enseignante.

- Je suis désolé Callie, vraiment, mais il s'agit là d'un malentendu. Tu sais, j'ai parfois un peu de mal avec la technologie.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Laisse-moi-t'expliquer Callie, mais peut-on aller dans ma voiture, je te ramènerai après, mais là il commence à faire un peu froid. »

La brune fit un signe de la tête et suivit la blonde dans sa voiture. Elles s'installèrent dans l'habitacle, et Callie mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et Arizona, elle voulait écouter son explication avant tout.

« Quand je t'ai écris ce message, commença Arizona, je voulais mettre un émoticône qui fait un clin d'œil après la première phrase. C'était une plaisanterie. Je suis désolée que ce malheureux message ait pu te laisser croire que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre. Pour moi il est très clair qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte. »

Callie fut soulagée d'entendre l'explication de la blonde. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir réagi ainsi pour pas grand-chose au final, et de l'ampleur qu'avait prit la situation. Ne sachant pas exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait avec des mots, elle se pencha délicatement sur Arizona avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se recula tout aussi délicatement et posa une question.

« Donc, si ce Alex n'est pas ton amant, au passage excuse moi de ma réaction, qui est-il ?

- Aucun soucis, mais lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de ce genre qui te dérange, parles-en moi s'il-te plait.. Pour revenir à Alex, il est en faite mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis toute jeune. On s'est connu à l'école, et avec mon frère, on formait un trio indissociable. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de gens pensaient que l'on était des triplés. Et il se trouve qu'Alex travaille à l'université depuis peu, comme moi, et vendredi soir nous sommes invités chez Teddy pour un dîner. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. »

Callie assimila toutes les informations que lui dévoilait Arizona et elle fut heureuse que la blonde lui confie des choses personnelles.

« Qui est Teddy ? demanda la brune

- Oh, Teddy Altman, ta prof d'histoire. Elle est très gentille ! C'est de sa faute si je ne pourrais pas te donner de cours particulier vendredi soir .. » Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde. La brune rigola au souvenir du mot qu'elle avait donné à la fin du cours.

« Si tu n'es pas libre vendredi soir, peut-être ce week-end ? » Callie avait son week-end de libre, et la perspective de le passer avec celle qui occupait ses pensées tout le temps serait parfaite. Arizona accepta avec plaisir de passer ce week-end avec Callie, et lui demanda ce qu'elle dirait à ses parents. La brune répondit qu'Addison serait un bon alibi, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle prévienne cette dernière de ne rien révéler à ses parents mais Callie savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se servir aussi facilement de la rousse, et qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle ment à ses parents.

Arizona proposa à Callie de la déposer chez elle pour s'excuser de l'avoir intercepté aussi tard à la sortie de son travail. A quelques rues du café, Callie indiqua la maison où elle vivait, et les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir avec une multitude de petits baisers.

_Deux jours plus tard …_

Le ciel était menaçant en ce début d'après-midi, et les gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber au moment où le trio d'amis pénétra dans le vestiaire du gymnase de l'université. Ils assistaient aujourd'hui à leur premier cours d'éducation physique, rendu obligatoire par l'université. Mark était dans le vestiaire des garçons pendant que les filles se changèrent dans le leur. Elles espéraient juste à ne pas avoir faire un sport dehors alors qu'il pleuvait.

Elles arrivèrent les dernières dans le gymnase, chacune portant un short et un T-shirt avec le logo de l'université de Seattle. Les deux filles se mirent alors à discuter avec d'autres filles de leur classe lorsque le professeur arriva.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Alex Karev, votre nouveau professeur d'éducation physique, et aussi le coach de l'équipe de natation et de football. Vu le temps d'aujourd'hui, je vous propose de faire deux heures de football en salle d'accord ? Je vous laisse faire deux équipes de garçons et deux équipes de filles et on enchainera les matches. C'est parti jeunes gens ! »

Suite à cette introduction, des cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans le gymnase tandis que l'on entendait de part et d'autres des « Whoaa il est sexy » et « Je sens que je vais aimer faire du sport cette année. » Callie et Addison s'intégrèrent dans une équipe et les deux équipes de garçons commencèrent à disputer un match d'une vingtaine de minutes. Les filles étaient assises sur les bords du terrain et regardaient les garçons jouer. Ce fut ensuite au tour des filles, chacune d'entre elles revêtirent un T-shirt de couleur pour différencier les équipes, l'une rouge, l'autre bleue. Le match débuta, et Callie trouva rapidement ses marques en tant qu'attaquante et inscrit le premier but. Son équipe se rejoignit autour d'elle pour la féliciter. Portée par l'acclamation de son équipe mais aussi des garçons qui observaient attentivement le match, la brune mit un deuxième but. Enervée par la dominance de l'équipe bleue dont faisait partie Callie, une fille de l'équipe rouge vint bousculer la brune volontairement, et Callie tomba au sol.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais sache que ici, c'est mon territoire » Dit la blonde qui s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait fait tomber Callie.

Addison s'approcha de son amie pour l'aider à se relever, et Callie lui demanda l'identité de la garce qui l'avait bousculée.

« Elle, c'est Isobelle Stevens, dite Izzie. Elle est la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de football du campus. Et c'est une garce » expliqua la rouquine.

Le match se termina avec un score de 2 pour l'équipe bleue, et de 1 pour l'équipe rouge, la fameuse Izzie ayant réduit l'écart de score en marquant un but.

La suite du cours se déroula sans accrocs notables, et Alex invita tous les élèves à aller se changer, sans oublier de les féliciter pour leur participation active à son cours. Mais avant de les laisser partir, il intercepta Callie pour lui parler.

« Attends s'il-te plait, j'aimerai te parler ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Callie Torres monsieur.

- D'accord Callie, et je t'en prie appelle moi Alex, je me sens vieux quand on appelle monsieur ! Je t'ai bien regardé jouer aujourd'hui, tu es très douée. Tu joue dans une équipe ?

- Non, pas depuis longtemps. Mais avant oui j'ai joué un peu en équipe, j'aime bien le football.

- Ca se voit que tu aimes ça, tu y mets toute ton énergie. Ca te dirait de jouer dans l'équipe de l'université ? Je suis le coach principal et je cherchais justement de nouvelles joueuses et tu es absolument parfaite pour intégrer l'équipe. Alors, tu es de la partie ? »

Le ton enjoué d'Alex fit sourire Callie. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sport en dehors des heures obligatoires, et elle avait consacré son temps à travailler plutôt. Mais dernièrement, son job de serveuse l'ennuyait, et cette année n'était-elle pas l'année du changement ?

« D'accord, j'accepte.

- Génial ! Je te ferrai parvenir le jour et l'heure du premier entrainement ! A bientôt Callie. » Et sur ces mots Alex s'éloigna, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'il venait d'avoir une discussion avec la petite amie de sa meilleure amie …

Lorsqu'Arizona rencontra Alex dans la salle des professeurs ce soir-là, et vit qu'il était d'une humeur très enjouée, elle se doutait qu'il y avait une jolie fille derrière ce sourire.

« Hey Alex, tu sembles de très bonne humeur ! Puis-je en savoir plus sur la fille qui te met dans cet état ? Raconte tout à ta meilleure amie ! » Lui dit la blonde en lui adressant un large sourire. Cependant, elle blaguait quand elle insinuait qu'il y avait une fille dans l'histoire, et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réponse de son ami.

« Hey Ari, j'ai eu une super journée. Il y a cette fille, qui joue admirablement bien et que j'ai recruté en deux minutes dans l'équipe de football de l'université. C'est certain que cette année l'équipe de Seattle remportera la compétition, et cela grâce à Callie Torres ! »

Tellement happé par son enthousiasme, Alex ne vit pas la réaction de la blonde, qui était avant tout choquée d'entendre parler de Callie. Son ami tarissait d'éloges sa nouvelle recrue et Arizona reprit ses esprits pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle écouta attentivement Alex et ils prirent le chemin du parking pour rentrer chez eux.

En moins d'une semaine, le quotidien de Callie avait changé du tout au tout : elle avait intégré l'université avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle entretenait une relation secrète avec son professeur, elle avait été recrutée dans l'équipe de football et elle s'apprêtait à démissionner du café où elle était serveuse. Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec ses parents concernant sa démission, et ces derniers estimaient que leur fille était désormais assez grande pour faire ses propres choix et que dans tous les cas, ils seraient toujours là pour la soutenir. Callie était donc soulagée et se rendit au café pour donner sa lettre de démission à son patron. Il était déçu de voir partir une jeune fille aussi gentille et serviable, mais il savait que les personnes qui travaillaient dans son café n'étaient que de passage. Il souhaita à Callie toute la réussite et le bonheur possibles.

En sortant du café, pendant qu'elle marchait en direction de la maison de ses parents, le téléphone de Callie se mit à sonner dans son sac. Elle vit qu'elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message de la part d'Arizona.

_Félicitations à la nouvelle footballeuse de l'équipe, xoxo –Az_

Callie répondit immédiatement, se doutant déjà qu'Arizona serait au courant.

_Je suppose que c'est Alex qui te l'a dit, je comptais t'en parler. Miss you –C_

_Que dirais-tu de venir boire un coup chez moi pour fêter ça ? Je suis libre là –A_

_D'accord j'arrive, à tout de suite._


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de laisser des reviews, c'est toujours motivant pour contineur à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochain devrait arriver rapidement je vous le promet!**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Callie ce matin là, la raison étant qu'elle avait passé sa soirée de la veille chez sa jolie blonde…

_Flash-back de la soirée_

_Callie se rendit donc chez Arizona pour 'fêter ça'. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de la petite maison en brique, elle fut accueillit par un long baiser donné par la blonde, qui était vêtue d'un t-shirt gris chiné un peu large et d'un jean slim qui lui allait parfaitement. La brune pénétra dans la maison sans rompre le baiser et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le salon. Arizona renversa Callie sur le canapé avant de s'installer au dessus d'elle. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionnée, et aucunes des deux ne voulaient que tout ceci se termine. Mais elles s'étaient promis de prendre leur temps, et c'est à regret qu'elles se séparèrent. Elles restèrent tout de même à se câliner pendant un long moment, avant qu'Arizona ne propose d'aller dans la cuisine. _

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir à boire, mademoiselle la future star de l'équipe de football ? proposa la blonde._

_- Je prendrai la même chose que toi, et tu t'avances beaucoup en disant que je serai une star, je n'ai même pas encore fait un seul entrainement ! _

_- Quand est ton premier entrainement ? Je pourrais peut-être venir te voir jouer, si cela ne te dérange pas, dit Arizona en servant deux verres de tequila. _

_- Il a lieu demain, et bien sur que tu peux venir. » Callie s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine, et réfléchit un instant. « Mais ce ne serait pas bizarre que la professeur de Lettres Modernes vienne assister à un entrainement de foot ? _

_- Mmh, non je ne pense pas. Et puis je peux dire que je viens voir Alex, qui est mon meilleur ami ! »_

_La conversation continua sur un sujet plus léger, les deux femmes s'échangeant des anecdotes concernant leur vie, apprenant à se connaître un peu mieux à chaque fois. Pendant qu'elles discutaient, elles préparaient ensemble un dîner, partageant les tâches comme si elles avaient toujours fait ça. Tout leur semblaient tellement naturel, et Arizona pensa qu'elle pourrait facilement s'y habituer, ce que Callie pensait aussi de son côté. Mais pour l'instant, elles savaient que leur relation était difficile car elles ne pouvaient sortir comme tous les autres couples. Mais Callie comptait bien y remédier, ayant besoin de passer toujours plus de temps avec sa petite-amie._

_« Peut-être que le week-end prochain, on pourrait sortir un peu, commença timidement la brune._

_- Comment ça Callie ? Tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas vraiment sortir en public …_

_- Ici non, mais j'avais pensé que l'on pourrait aller un peu plus loin que Seattle, mais laisse tomber c'est une mauvaise idée, abandonna Callie._

_- Mais non pas du tout ! Dis-moi exactement à quoi tu pensais, je t'écoute._

_- D'accord. On pourrait aller passer une journée à Olympia, ce n'est pas si loin, mais assez éloigné pour ne rencontrer personne d'ici. Et si jamais ce serait le cas, on pourra dire que c'est une coïncidence. Qu'en penses-tu ? _

_- Ca me semble être une idée formidable Callie. » La blonde était touchée par la prise d'initiative de sa petite-amie. Arizona se sentait égoïste d'imposer ce genre de relation cachée à Callie, mais malgré tout elle était tellement heureuse avec la jeune latina. Chaque moment passé en sa compagnie était une bouffée d'air frais dans le quotidien du professeur, et à chaque minute écoulée, ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus grands._

_Arizona scella la proposition de Callie par un baiser, et les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur soirée en dînant dans la cuisine, à la lumière des bougies. Arizona avait mis son iPod en route et de la musique jouait en fond sonore. A la fin du repas, Callie alla changer la musique pour en mettre une plus rythmée, et commença à danser en plein milieu du salon, bientôt rejointe par la blonde. Elles dansèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sautillant partout et riant comme deux enfants. Puis, exténuées, elles s'assirent dans le canapé._

_« Merci pour tout Arizona, je te vois demain. » Puis Callie rentra chez elle, heureuse._

_Fin du flash-back._

Une fois prête, Callie se rendit à l'université, fit un détour par son casier pour déposer ses affaires de sport, et se rendit à ses cours de la matinée, qui passa lentement. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Arizona. Elle ne l'avait pas en cours aujourd'hui, mais elle pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Callie ne s'était pas sentie aussi épanouie sentimentalement parlant depuis son histoire avec Erica. Le sujet des anciennes relations n'avait pas encore était abordé avec Arizona, mais Callie savait qu'à un moment elle aurait à en parler. Erica avait été son premier grand amour au lycée. Erica était arrivée dans la classe de Callie en cours d'année en première. C'était une fille solitaire, et elle n'avait pas chercher à s'intégrer à ses camarades. Mais par hasard, les deux jeunes filles avaient été amener à former un binôme pendant certains cours. Elles avaient alors appris à se connaître, jusqu'au jour où Erica avait embrassé Callie. Depuis ce baiser, les deux ne se quittait plus et Callie était éperdument amoureuse et s'était investi corps et âme dans sa relation. Addison et Mark, déjà amis à l'époque avec Callie, voyaient cette relation d'un mauvais œil, mais par respect pour leur amie, avaient préférés se taire, bien que Mark ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler Erica la sorcière. C'était physique, Mark et Addison détestaient Erica, et détestaient encore plus le fait qu'elle semblait se servir de Callie pour avoir de l'attention. Et puis un jour, Erica avait disparu, sans laisser de nouvelles. La dernière trace de son passage fut un message écrit sur une feuille et glisser dans le casier de Callie. Cette note disait ' C'était une erreur que l'on soit ensemble, faisons comme si cela n'avait jamais exister '. Callie avait mis de très longs mois à se relever de cet abandon et de cette trahison. Ses amis avaient tout fait pour l'aider à oublier cette année de relation tumultueuse. Et la brune s'était promis de ne plus jamais se faire avoir de la sorte.

Mais il semblait qu'avec Arizona, tout était différent. Déjà, elle était certes plus âgée, mais elle était de ce fait plus mature, et cela plaisait à Callie.

Plus elle en apprenait sur la blonde, plus Callie en tombait amoureuse. Chaque facette de sa personnalité lui plaisait, et il fallait avouer que la blonde était physiquement très agréable à regarder. Callie pourrait tuer pour continuer à admirer les petites fossettes qui se creusaient dans les joues de la blonde à chaque fois qu'elle souriait. Et c'était sans compter la pureté de ses deux iris, d'un bleu magnifique. Et ces boucles blondes qui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Chaque centimètre carré du corps de la brune était imprégné par la blonde. _Ah l'amour_, pensa Callie.

Du côté d'Arizona, il s'agissait d'une journée normale. Elle avait eu sa classe en début de matinée, puis avait surveillé une étude dirigée pendant une heure, et avait rejoint ses collègues pour déjeuner. Mais à 15h, elle allait assister à l'entrainement de football, le premier de la saison, dirigé par Alex.

C'est donc une Arizona pressée qui se rendit vers le terrain de football, en extérieur. Elle aperçut Alex et lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'approcha d'elle en courant, habillé d'un short et d'un t-shirt, un sifflet pendant autour de son cou.

« Hey Zona, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je voulais venir te voir, j'espère que ça ne te pose pas de soucis, avoua t-elle dans un demi-mensonge.

- Non tout est OK pour moi. Installe toi ici si tu veux, tu sera à l'abri du vent » et il lui pointa du doigt un siège dans les gradins. A cette place, elle put avoir un aperçu sur l'ensemble du terrain, et à peine installée elle vit les joueuses de l'équipe arriver sur le terrain. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule d'entre elle.

« Bien mesdemoiselles, s'exclama Alex, je vous laisse vous échauffer en courant autour du terrain. Puis on attribuera les postes à chacune d'entre vous. Enfin on formera deux équipes et vous jouerez un match. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Callie se mit à courir, seule, et fut rejoint par Izzie, la blonde qui l'avait fait tombé lors du dernier cours de sport.

« Alors, tu n'as pas écouter mon avertissement et tu as rejoint l'équipe ? Ne compte pas t'en tirer indemne, persifla Izzie

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, et puis ce n'est qu'un jeu, que la meilleure gagne » défia Callie avant de continuer sa course et de dépasser Izzie. Décidemment, elle n'allait pas se faire que des amies en jouant ici. Mise à part ces menaces, Callie avait commencé à discuter avec une fille de sa classe qui faisait également partie de son équipe, Cristina. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendirent bien dès le début, et l'asiatique espérait que la supériorité de Callie puisse rabaisser l'égo d'Izzie.

Pendant tout l'entrainement, Callie sentit le regard d'Arizona sur elle, et fit de son mieux pour impressionner la blonde, malgré la boue sur ses vêtements et la sueur qui marquait son visage. A la fin de la session d'entrainement, l'équipe se dirigea vers le coach Alex qui discutait avec la professeur de Lettres.

« C'est certain qu'avec une telle équipe, nous allons en remporter des matchs ! » s'enthousiasma Alex devant son amie. « D'ailleurs le premier match a lieu dans trois semaines, nous nous déplaçons à Portland, ce serait sympa que tu viennes pour encourager ! »

De retour dans les vestiaires, après avoir salué poliment Arizona, comme le reste de l'équipe l'ayant fait, Callie se rendit dans le vestiaire pour se doucher et se changer. Elle consulta son téléphone et y vit un nouveau message.

_J'ai toujours trouvé ça sexy les footballeuses, xoxo Az_

Callie sourit et répondit rapidement :

_Les footballeuses en général ou seulement moi ? –C_

_D'accord, j'avoue, juste toi. Hâte de pouvoir t'embrasser –A_

Et c'est sur ce message que Callie termina sa journée à l'université et rentra chez elle. Ce soir, elle passait du temps avec Addison, son amie devait la retrouver chez elle dans deux heures. Elle ne pourrait pas voir Arizona car cette dernière avait ce fameux dîner chez Teddy en compagnie d'Alex et des autres enseignants. Ainsi, elle profita des deux heures de libres pour faire une petite sieste et se préparer. Lorsqu'Addison sonna pour annoncer son arrivée, Callie lui ouvrit et l'invita à monter dans sa chambre. Il y avait longtemps que les deux amies ne s'était pas retrouvées pour partager une vraie soirée entre filles. Mais cette soirée était particulière pour Callie, car elle avait décidé de dire la vérité à Addison concernant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Arizona.

« Je suis bien contente que cette semaine soit terminée, elle m'a semblait interminable, dit Addison. Comment était ton entrainement alors ?

- C'était sympa, même si je dois jouer avec cette Izzie, elle est vraiment detestable, mais il y a Cristina qui est sympa.

- C'est l'asiatique c'est ça ? Elle semble bizarre.

- Oui c'est elle, en vrai elle est gentille. » Callie prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. « Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose … Tu te souviens lorsque je t'avais raconté que j'avais rencontré une femme dans les toilettes du bar avant la rentrée ? »

La rousse regardait son amie d'un air inquiet. « Oui je me souviens, continue.

- J'ai continué de la voir, je la vois toujours d'ailleurs. Sauf que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait comme métier. Et est-ce que tu te souviens de la rentrée ? Du cours de lettres modernes ?

- Oui, mais là tu me fais peur Callie. Dis moi tout, ça ne peut pas être si grave !

- La personne que je fréquente, il s'agit de notre prof', Arizona Robbins, avoua la brune mal à l'aise. »

Addison ne répondit pas de suite, et fit des connexions rapides dans son esprit : le prénom peu commun, la réaction de Callie lors du premier cours, sa bonne humeur récente. Alors comme ça, sa meilleure amie était en couple avec leur professeur.

« Dis quelque chose s'il te plait Addi, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais parles.

- Elle te rend heureuse n'est-ce pas ? demanda Addison

- Tu n'imagines même pas, mais c'est compliqué car on doit se cacher. Mais je ne voulais pas te le cacher plus longtemps, tu es ma meilleure amie, je voulais tout te dire.

- Dans ce cas je suis heureuse pour toi Callie. J'ai bien vu comment tu étais depuis quelque temps, et te voir heureuse me rends heureuse. Et je me sens fière d'être une des seules dans la confidence, merci de me faire confiance. »

Emue par les mots de sa meilleure amie, une larme coula lentement sur la joue de Callie. La réaction d'Addison n'aurait pu être mieux et dépassait toutes ses attentes. Suite à cet aveu, la rousse demanda plus d'informations concernant la relation de Callie et lui promit de garder le secret. A la fin de la soirée, lorsqu'Addison quitta la maison de la brune, Callie envoya un message à Arizona :

_J'ai parlé à Addison pour nous deux, elle gardera le secret, on peut lui faire confiance. J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée, on se voit demain. Xoxo –C_

Puis Callie alla se coucher et elle s'endormit rapidement après cette longue journée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un chapitre légèrement plus court, qui ferra office de transition avec la suite : le fameux week-end! Merci à linda, pingoo, Gabriel Mc Gregor et à l'invité pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment ça qui me motive à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis/impressions/attentes, j'en tiendrai compte. Bonne lecture! Bisesss**

Le premier week-end de Callie depuis sa rentrée à l'université fut calme. Le vendredi soir elle avait passé sa soirée avec Addison chez elle tandis qu'Arizona dîner chez Teddy. Callie avait avoué sa relation à sa meilleure amie qui avait promis de garder le secret, la brune lui faisait confiance pour ça. Il ne lui restait que Mark à mettre au courant, mais elle décida que celui-ci pourrait attendre un peu.

Arizona avait en effet passé la soirée chez Teddy. Elle y avait rencontré son mari, un dénommé Henry. Il y avait Derek et sa femme Meredith, Miranda et son fils Tuck et enfin Alex. La blonde fut gênée lorsque Meredith et Henry étaient venus lui parler de son livre, lui demandant si elle pouvait leur dédicacer à chacun. Elle n'était pas venu pour gonfler son égo de critique positive mais juste pour passer une soirée agréable, et fort heureusement leurs interrogations et compliments s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Alex et Arizona étant les nouveaux de la 'bande' furent assaillis de questions, et la première question à laquelle ils furent soumis était la suivante :

« Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? Vous semblez assez proche … » questionna Henry.

Les deux amis étaient habitués à entendre cette question et ce fut Alex qui mit fin au suspense.

« Nous sommes proches, c'est vrai, mais Arizona et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps, rien de plus. Je la considère plus comme ma petite sœur » dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance qui mit les deux nouveaux à l'aise parmi leurs collègues qui deviendraient surement bien plus, Arizona y voyait là une futur deuxième famille. Même Miranda qui lui avait semblait froide à leur première rencontre était finalement une petite femme plein d'humour avec une force incroyable. Et son fils, qu'elle élevait seule, était une petite merveille.

Le repas, cuisiné par Henry, était délicieux, et tous les convives se régalaient. Par la suite, une fois le dessert terminé, tout le monde se mit à jouer à Just Dance sur la console du salon. Arizona et Alex faisaient équipe face à Meredith et Derek. Les quatre se déhanchaient au son de la musique, puis les joueurs échangèrent avec Henry, Teddy, Miranda et Tuck. Après plus d'une heure à danser, tous exténués, ils s'installèrent dans le salon sur le canapé ou bien à même le sol et burent un dernier verre de champagne pour terminer dignement cette première soirée.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Arizona sortit son téléphone de son sac et vit qu'elle avait un message de Callie. La blonde n'avait pas eu le temps de lui envoyer un message de la soirée, elle trouvait impoli d'envoyer des messages alors qu'elle passait une bonne soirée.

_J'ai parlé à Addison pour nous deux, elle gardera le secret, on peut lui faire confiance. J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée, on se voit demain. Xoxo –C_

Il était presque 3 heure du matin, mais Arizona prit la peine de répondre quand même.

_Je te fais confiance, alors si tu lui fais confiance, ça me va. Bonne soirée pour moi. Vivement demain ! :D Bonne nuiiit xoxo_

* * *

Callie était assise dans le canapé, dans le salon d'Arizona. Les deux femmes avaient choisi de passer leur samedi au calme, après toute l'agitation de leur semaine. C'est ainsi que Callie révisait ses cours, et Arizona vint s'installer à ses côtés, déposant au passage deux tasses de thé sur la table basse. La blonde travaillait elle aussi sur ses cours, préparant à l'avance ceux du prochain trimestre. Le silence dans lequel était baigné les deux femmes n'était en rien gênant, mais plutôt naturel et apprécié. La situation était tellement simple qu'une personne extérieur aurait pu juré que les deux femmes étaient ensemble depuis de nombreuses années.

Callie posa ses cours d'histoire sur la table, s'étira longuement les bras au dessus de sa tête, bu une gorgée de sa tasse de thé et se tourna vers la blonde. Cette dernière était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux, elle tapait délicatement un texte. Pour l'occasion, elle portait des lunettes qui lui donnait un air joliment sexy, et une mèche de ses cheveux était repoussée en arrière derrière son oreille. Callie ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point la femme à ses côtés était sublime, même avec la petite ride formé sur son front qui indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait.

Se sentant observée, Arizona se tourna à son tour vers Callie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas sur moi ? s'inquiéta la blonde. Tu me fixes depuis un moment …

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te regardais … Tu es magnifique, tu le sais ça ?

- Merci, rougis la blonde. Toi aussi. Je suis chanceuse de t'avoir. » Puis Arizona embrassa Callie délicatement avant de se réinstaller dans le canapé. Voyant que Callie tremblotait légèrement, Arizona prit un plaid et invita la brune à venir dans ses bras et elles s'emmitouflèrent confortablement. Tout était parfait, et chacune méritait bien de faire une petite pause après tout le travail déjà fourni.

« Tu aimerais faire quoi après tes études ? questionna Arizona

- Je ne sais pas vraiment encore, mais je pense que le journalisme me plairait bien.

- Ah c'est super intéressant ça, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de journalistes, et je suis sure que tu seras très douée.

- Merci. Je sais que l'on en a jamais parlé, mais j'ai lu tes livres tu sais. Tu es vraiment douée aussi. C'est comment d'être célèbre ? Et pourquoi avoir voulu faire professeur ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, excuse ma curiosité.

- Non c'est bon. Être célèbre, c'est particulier. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'imaginais pas du tout que je serai publiée et encore moins que ça plairait. Mais un jour, un éditeur a lu mes textes et m'a directement fait signer un contrat. Le succès est arrivé rapidement, et je me suis retrouvais à terminer mes études et à sillonner le pays pour faire la promotion de mon livre. C'était magique de voir toutes ces personnes présentes juste pour moi, mais c'était épuisant. »

Callie écoutait sa petite-amie attentivement, toujours lovée dans ses bras. Sa célèbre petite-amie professeur.

« Puis, dans la foulée, continue Arizona, j'ai écris mon deuxième livre. Mais je ne voulais pas voyager comme pour le premier, alors j'ai juste fait une rencontre avec les lecteurs ici à Seattle, le jour où je t'ai rencontré. » Arizona sourit à cette pensée, resserra son étreinte sur Callie et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. « Ce même jour, je recevais une proposition d'emploi de l'université pour enseigner, et j'ai accepté. La suite, tu la connais. »

En effet, la suite, Callie la connaissait. Elle l'avait vécu avec Arizona. Malgré tous les soucis que pouvait causer leur relation, Callie était heureuse et amoureuse. Mais elle savait que la blonde s'en voulait d'imposer autant de secret à la brune.

« Je suis heureuse avec toi Arizona, commença Callie. Je sais que tu penses être égoïste à cause de tous les secrets, mais moi je suis heureuse avec toi. Pour rien au monde je ne changerai ça. Et j'espère que notre week-end à Olympia la semaine prochaine est toujours d'actualité !

- Bien sur, j'ai hâte que l'on se retrouve qu'à deux, loin de tout. Et moi aussi je suis heureuse Callie, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. »

Arizona se saisit de son ordinateur qu'elle posa sur elle et Callie et commença à pianoter dessus. Elle mit le lecteur de musique en route et une douce musique de fond se fit entendre. Sur une page internet, elle ouvrit le site de l'office de tourisme d'Olympia, leur destination.

« Trouvons nous un hôtel ! Ca te va ?

- Bien sur, mais je ne peux pas te laisser tout payer, il en est hors de question.

- Mais ce n'est pas un soucis pour moi. Et puis tu es étudiante, moi j'ai un salaire, alors laisse moi payer. Surtout que tu viens de démissionner de ton travail, insista la blonde. »

Callie céda, mais se promit intérieurement de remercier la blonde comme il se doit.

« Tes parents ne vont rien dire que tu t'absentes un week-end ?

- Je leur dirai que je suis avec Addison, ils ne me poseront pas de questions comme ça. De toute façon ils ne seront pas chez moi ce week-end donc ils ne remarqueront même pas mon absence, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Et comment à réagi Addison en apprenant la vérité ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

- Très bien, elle était contente pour moi, de voir que je suis heureuse. Et elle a promis de garder le secret, j'ai confiance en elle. »

Arizona venait de trouver un hôtel, attendait d'avoir l'approbation de Callie et fit la réservation en ligne. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel quatre étoiles avec piscine intérieure et salon de détente. Arizona voulait que ce week-end soit parfait et profita de l'absence temporaire de Callie qui était parti dans la salle de bain pour réserver la plus belle chambre.

Callie revint s'installer lorsque un bruit régulier venant de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Toc, toc, toc.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et commencèrent à paniquer. Qui que ce soit derrière la porte, il lui semblerait bizarre de voir Arizona en compagnie d'une personne de 8 ans son aînée.

« Je vais devoir aller voir qui c'est, tu n'as qu'à monter dans ma chambre, je vais essayer de m'en débarrasser rapidement » chuchota la blonde. Callie prit ses affaires et se faufila à l'étage. Arizona se saisit du plaid et s'en entoura avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. La personne qu'elle découvrit derrière fut …

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vois que tu es heureuse de voir ta vieille mère !

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, je suis occupée donc …

- Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important qu'une visite de ta mère ? Surtout que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers jours…

- Je suis désolée maman, je te promet de t'appeler dans la semaine, mais là tu ne peux vraiment pas rester. »

Madame Robbins se fit ainsi mettre à la porte par sa fille qui était soit disant occupée. Une fois la porte fermée, Arizona sentit son corps se détendre. Si sa mère avait découvert que Callie, son élève, était chez elle, la situation aurait été gênante. Les parents d'Arizona l'avait toujours soutenu dans tous ses choix, ils avaient accepté son homosexualité tout naturellement, avaient supporté sa carrière d'écrivain et d'enseignant. Mais elle ne savait pas comment ils pourraient réagir en découvrant qu'elle entretenait une relation avec une de ses élèves.

Soufflant un grand coup, elle monta dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Callie. Elle la trouva allongée sur son lit, feuilletant un album photo qui se trouvait initialement sur sa table de chevet. Prise en flagrant délit, la brune s'excusa immédiatement.

« Oh je suis désolée, j'ai vu l'album photo et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, tu étais tellement mignonne petite ! C'était qui alors ?

- Ma mère. Je viens de la mettre à la porte. »

Callie se mit à rire face à l'absurdité de la situation. Arizona avait mis à la porte sa propre mère afin de protéger leur relation. La blonde vint rejoindre sa petite-amie sur son lit et la prit dans ses bras. Les deux femmes commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement. Callie passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de sa compagne tandis que les mains d'Arizona se baladaient dans le dos de Callie et passèrent la barrière qu'était le tissu du pull de la brune. C'était la première fois que les deux femmes dépassaient se niveau d'intimité, et ce contact envoya des décharges dans tout le corps de la brune. Arizona traçait inconsciemment des formes géométriques inexistantes sur la peau de Callie. Le baiser s'intensifia, Callie demandant l'accès à la bouche de la blonde. Leurs langues se découvrirent une nouvelle fois, dansant un ballet endiablé. Callie mit fin à ce baiser, mais ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle vint déposer de léger baiser dans le cou d'Arizona, qui penchait sa tête de l'autre côté pour laisser à Callie le plus grand champ d'accès. Les mains de la brune passèrent sous le T-shirt de la blonde et caressaient le ventre musclé de sa partenaire. Des frissons parcoururent Arizona. La blonde décida d'enlever le pull de Callie et elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Arizona la regarda quelques minutes.

« Tu es magnifique » souffla-t'elle.

Arizona força la brune à s'allonger et s'installa au dessus. Elle déposa des baisers dans son cou et Callie laissa échapper de légers gémissements. Voulant être à égalité, la brune fit glisser le T-shirt de la blonde au dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter par terre. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent un moment, et décidèrent de s'installer sous la couverture. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, aucune des deux femmes ne le voulaient. Arizona s'allongea et mit sa tête sur la poitrine de Callie, et la brune passa son bras autour de la blonde. Confortablement installées, lovées l'une contre l'autre, les deux femmes s'endormirent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'étais très occupée. Du coup un chapitre un peu plus long pour essayer de me faire pardonner. A bientôt :D**

La semaine suivante s'était déroulée tranquillement pour les deux femmes, chacune d'elles vaquaient à leurs activités tout en essayant de se croiser le plus souvent possible.

Callie avait assisté à tous ses cours en compagnie d'Addison et de Mark, et s'était fait remarquer par sa participation active aux cours ainsi que ses bonnes réponses, ce qui rendait légèrement jaloux ses deux amis. Ils avaient également eu leur première interrogation écrite en cours d'histoire, interrogation à laquelle Callie rafla la meilleure note de sa classe, ce qui permit à Teddy Altman de la féliciter, et ce que fit également Arizona à sa manière.

Son deuxième entrainement de football avec l'équipe avait également eu lieu, et bien que les confrontations avec Izzie Stevens continuaient, la latina s'était parfaitement intégrée dans son équipe qui la voyait comme le meilleur atout qui pourrait leur permettre de gagner la saison. Callie s'était d'ailleurs rapproché un peu plus de Christina qui bien que spéciale, appréciait la compagnie de la latina. Le coach appréciait également beaucoup Callie et ne cessait de la féliciter et les deux tissèrent un lien amical rapidement bien que gardant la hiérarchie coach-élève.

Arizona avait dispensé ses cours toute la semaine à ses différentes classes et appréciait réellement son travail. Ses élèves participaient à ses cours, la questionnait, discutaient avec elle à la fin des cours. Pour l'enseignante, partager ses connaissances avec de jeunes têtes pensantes lui procurait un sentiment de bonheur. C'était, à ses yeux, encore mieux que de parcourir le pays pour rencontrer ses lecteurs. En plus des cours, elle devait surveiller des heures de travail personnel auxquelles Callie était souvent présente, ce qui permettait à Arizona d'être en présence de la brune bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter et encore moins s'embrasser. Mais à la fin de chacune de celles-ci, la latina laissait un mot à la blonde : « Te voir autant de temps sans pouvoir te toucher est un supplice, vivement ce week-end. » ou bien effleurer délicatement la main d'Arizona.

Le vendredi soir, lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, un sourire se plaqua immédiatement sur le visage de la brune et de la blonde.

Callie se rendit à sa voiture en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis mais également de deux de ses camarades de l'équipe de football. Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de se saluer et de partir chacun de son côté. Callie fit le chemin en voiture avec Addison et elles se rendirent toutes les deux en centre-ville, la latina cherchait une tenue particulière pour ce week-end avec Arizona et avait besoin de conseil de la part de la rousse. Elles firent plusieurs magasins avant de trouver une jolie robe que Callie choisit pour porter lors du repas romantique qu'elle organisait pour sa petite-amie. Elle en profita pour demander l'avis d'Addison concernant le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté dans le semaine et qu'elle comptait offrir à Arizona.

Arizona se rendit dans la salle des professeurs après la dernière sonnerie de la journée. Elle fut rejointe rapidement par Teddy. Cette dernière était devenue rapidement une amie d'Arizona, les deux femmes partageant de nombreux centres d'intérêts et appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Fidèles à elles-mêmes, les deux femmes discutaient souvent de leurs élèves communs et chacune donnait son avis sur les jeunes gens. Elles riaient beaucoup ensemble et Arizona comptait inviter Teddy et son mari à passer une soirée chez elle avec Alex et son frère. Mais pas ce week-end, car les deux prochains jours s'annonçaient d'une autre manière.

Arizona et Callie avaient choisi de partir le samedi matin à 8h. Afin d'éviter d'être vues ensemble ou de soulever des doutes concernant leur véritable relation, Arizona devait aller chercher Callie chez Addison, la seule dans la confidence. Une fois ses affaires prêtes et mises dans le coffre de sa voiture, la blonde mit le contact et se dirigea vers l'adresse que Callie lui avait donnée pour lui indiquer l'emplacement de la maison de sa meilleure amie. Une fois devant une maison qui semblait énorme, Arizona prit son téléphone et appela Callie pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Très rapidement, la brune apparut sur le seuil de la porte et salua son amie. Callie se précipita vers la voiture leur week-end en amoureuse allait pouvoir commencer.

Arizona sourit face à la précipitation de sa petite-amie pour se rendre dans la voiture. La blonde sortit de l'habitacle pour accueillir Callie avec un doux baiser, après avoir vérifié à plusieurs reprises que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages.

« Tu es prête ? demanda la blonde

- Plus que prête, j'ai attendu impatiemment ce week-end depuis qu'il est prévu. J'ai du énerver Addison à ne parler que de toi, rigola Callie. »

Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans la voiture, Arizona régla le GPS tandis que Callie fouillait dans son sac à main pour en sortir une compilation de musique qu'elle avait faite. Il y avait deux heures de route entre Seattle et l'hôtel qu'elles avaient réservé à Olympia. Le trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Callie n'hésitait pas à placer sa main sur celle de la blonde. Ce contact électrifiait Arizona qui dut se concentrer deux fois plus pour conduire prudemment. Les deux femmes chantaient à tue-tête et au bout de deux heures elles purent apercevoir les buildings d'Olympia qui se dessinaient à l'horizon.

« Bienvenue à l'hôtel Mesdames, avez-vous une réservation ?

- Oui, au nom de Robbins, s'il-vous-plait.

- Ahh je vois madame Robbins, je vais vous y conduire de suite, suivez-moi. »

La rapide conversation entre le maître d'hôtel et la blonde intrigua Callie qui lança à Arizona un regard interrogateur. La blonde se contenta de lui répondre par un large sourire. Les deux femmes suivirent le maître d'hôtel et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. L'homme appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et la montée au dernier étage fut rapide. La porte s'ouvrit sur un palier qui ne desservait qu'une porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, Callie découvrit une chambre, ou plutôt une suite gigantesque. Arizona affichait un grand sourire alors que Callie avait la bouche ouverte par l'étonnement. L'entrée comportait un grand placard et il y avait une console surmontait d'un vase rempli de fleurs. Plus loin se trouvait un salon dont tout un pan de mur était recouvert de baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue magnifique sur toute la ville d'Olympia. Les meubles étaient luxueux et le sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette. Sur une table se trouvait une bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'un bouquet de rose. Enfin, une ouverture dans le mur donnait sur la chambre où était placé un lit king-size entourée de tables de chevets en marbre.

Callie était toujours bouche-bée lorsqu'Arizona vint la saisir par la taille dans son dos.

« L'endroit te plait ? Chuchota Arizona à l'oreille de la brune

- C'est magique ici. »

Callie se retourna, toujours entourée des bras de la blonde et planta un long baiser sur les lèvres d'Arizona. Callie passa ses mains autour du visage de la blonde et approfondit le baiser, quémandant l'entrée de la bouche de sa petite-amie. Les mains d'Arizona trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin sous le pull de Callie et elle caressait délicatement la peau chaude de la latina. Ceci eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus Callie, elle sentit une violente chaleur s'installait dans le bas de son ventre et sut à ce moment qu'elle était prête à monter au niveau supérieur. Ses mains descendirent du visage d'Arizona pour effleurait au dessus du T-shirt de la blonde sa poitrine. Elle sentit les tétons s'érigeaient sous le bout de tissu et la blonde émit un long soupir. Arizona fit avancer Callie vers le lit et la renversa dessus et s'installa sur la brune. Les mains de la blonde vagabondaient de la poitrine jusqu'aux fesses de sa compagne. La chambre se chargea d'une ambiance érotique et Arizona savait pertinemment qu'à cet instant elle voulait découvrir les moindres centimètres carré du corps de Callie. Mais pas aussi rapidement. Leur échange corporel fut interrompu, au plus grand regret de Callie, par un homme du personnel de l'hôtel qui venait leur annoncer que le taxi réservait par Mme Robbins les attendait au pied de l'hôtel.

Arizona et Callie se levèrent et réajustèrent leurs vêtements ainsi que leurs coiffures.

« Je suis prête à reprendre ça plus tard » chuchota Callie à l'oreille d'Arizona avant de placer un léger baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Par cette phrase, Callie voulait donner la permission à Arizona d'aller plus loin. La latina savait que sa compagne avait plus d'expériences qu'elle dans ce domaine, mais Callie se sentait en confiance avec la blonde et voulait lui faire comprendre.

C'était un samedi ensoleillé sur la ville d'Olympia et Arizona avait prévu des visites culturelles à travers toute la ville pour occuper leur matinée. Les deux femmes appréciaient les visites des musées et des monuments qui parsemaient Olympia et elles passaient véritablement un bon moment à se balader main dans la main, loin de toutes les angoisses de Seattle. Callie avait pris son appareil photo et ne cessait d'immortaliser en image chacune des choses qui l'émerveillait et en profitait pour prendre des photos d'Arizona. Elle voulait garder le plus de souvenirs possibles de leur premier week-end en amoureuse. Un passant leur proposa de les prendre en photo et les femmes acceptaient avec bonheur, ravies de pouvoir agir comme n'importe quel couple. Elles remercièrent l'homme qui les avait pris en photo et qui leur souhaita beaucoup de bonheur et d'amour.

En début d'après-midi, Arizona emmena Callie dans un restaurant dans le centre-ville et elles prirent leur repas tranquillement avant de passer l'après midi à arpenter les boutiques. Elles essayèrent un bon nombre de vêtements, Arizona acheta un nouveau pull et Callie, elle, avait craqué pour une paire de chaussures.

Epuisées par leur journée, elles rentraient à l'hôtel en taxi et une fois dans leur chambre, elles enfilèrent un maillot de bain et mirent un peignoir avant de descendre au SPA de l'hôtel. La vision de Callie en maillot de bain exaltait Arizona qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point sa petite-amie était magnifique. Et rien qu'à elle. Arizona était comblée, et ce week-end en tête à tête avec Callie ne permit que de lui montrer à quel point elle aimait Callie.

Elles s'installaient dans le jacuzzi quand un serveur de l'hôtel leur amena un plateau. Dessus se trouvait deux coupes de champagne et une assiette de fruit frais. Arizona prit une fraise et l'amena à la bouche de Callie qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Depuis le matin, ce jeu de séduction mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs des deux femmes alors qu'une tension sexuelle délicieuse s'installait entre elles.

« Merci pour cette journée Ari', mais ce soir c'est moi qui gère tout, d'accord ? » dit Callie, une fois qu'elles étaient rentrées du SPA, assises sur le canapé de leur chambre.

« D'accord, il y a des règles particulières ?

- On a deux heures pour se préparer, n'hésites pas à te faire encore plus belle que d'habitude. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- D'accord Callie, je prends la salle de bain de la chambre alors. »

Calle, elle, était assise dans le canapé, pensant à la soirée qu'elle organisait. Elle avait réservé la table la plus calme du restaurant de l'hôtel et comptait passer un très bon dîner avec sa compagne avant de lui offrir le cadeau qu'elle avait pour elle. Sur ces pensées, elle alla dans la deuxième salle de bain pour se préparer également. Elle sortit de sa valise la robe qu'elle avait achetée en compagnie d'Addison et prit une douche.

_Deux heures plus tard …_

Les deux femmes étaient prêtes et Callie était émerveillée par la beauté d'Arizona. Au plus profond d'elle, elle espérait que ce sentiment ne disparaitrait jamais car il était fabuleux. Elle prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne et les deux femmes descendirent dîner au restaurant.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi Arizona » commença Callie. Le repas s'était très bien déroulé, la table dressée était parfaite et l'ambiance était intimiste et romantique à souhait. Le dessert allait être servi et Callie décida de profiter de ce temps pour offrir son cadeau. « J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tôt mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi, enfin tu vois, je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur ou quoi que ce soit, enfin.. » bafouilla la brune.

« Callie c'est bon. Aucun soucis, en quel honneur m'offre-tu ce cadeau ?

- Pour te remercier, pour te dire que je tiens à toi, notre histoire a de l'importance à mes yeux. C'est pourquoi je voulais t'offrir ceci. » Callie tendit un petit écrin noir à Arizona qui le saisit. La brune était stressée et les quelques secondes qui précédaient le moment où Arizona ouvrit l'écrin semblait être une éternité pour Callie.

Arizona ouvrit l'écrin et y découvrit un pendentif en forme de plume en argent accrochée à une fine chaîne argentée. Elle était émue par ce cadeau et ne dit pas un mot, ce qui inquiéta Callie.

« Oh je n'aurai pas du, c'est ça ? » commença Callie suite au mutisme de la blonde.

« Non Callie c'est parfait, excuse moi. Merci beaucoup. » Les yeux de la blonde était brillants. « J'adore, c'est magnifique. Jamais quelqu'un n'a était aussi attentionnée que toi avec moi.

- Ca me fait plaisir Ari. Et j'espère qu'il te plait, je n'ai pas voulu prendre un cœur car sinon tu aurais subi des interrogatoires. Et comme je sais que tu aimes écrire, la plume symbolisait bien cela.

- Oui. Parfait. » _Je t'aime_, pensait Arizona, mais se retenait de le dire. Et pourtant elle le pensait sincèrement. La blonde se leva et embrassa Callie quand le serveur amena le dessert.

_Plus tard …_

Dans l'ascenseur qui les ramenaient à leur étage, Arizona tenait Callie par la main et s'approcha de la brune pour l'embrasser. La sonnerie indiquant leur étage retentit et elles se dirigèrent rapidement dans leur suite. Leur journée avait été vraiment parfaite aux yeux des deux femmes. Il était certain que ce qui reliait les deux femmes était de l'amour, même si ce sentiment n'avait jamais été exprimé verbalement.

« Arizona, j'ai envie de toi » murmura la brune. « Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur … »

Arizona estimait que la meilleure réponse à ceci était des actes. Elle s'approcha de Callie et l'embrassa tout d'abord chastement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et le baiser s'intensifiait.

« Promet-moi de me demander d'arrêter si tu changes d'avis, d'accord Callie ?

- Oui je te le promets. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. »

Pour mettre Callie à l'aise, Arizona enleva sa propre robe et se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant la brune. Puis elle retourna l'embrasser. Elle dirigea Callie vers le lit pour plus de confort, et avant de l'allonger dessus, elle glissa ses mains dans le dos de la brune pour enlever délicatement la robe de la latina. Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux dans la même tenue, et Arizona ne put se retenir de regarder le corps parfait de Callie.

« Embrasse-moi » dit Callie.

Décidant d'accéder à toutes les demandes de la brune, Arizona allongea Callie sur l'énorme lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle et alla placer de nombreux baisers sur le cou, puis la clavicule de la brune. La respiration de Callie se faisait plus rapide. Prenant ceci comme un signe que Callie appréciait, la blonde enleva le soutien gorge de celle-ci et libéra ainsi une voluptueuse poitrine. Arizona caressa la poitrine présentée devant elle avant de venir l'embrasser, léchant les tétons de la brune qui devinrent durs. Elle enleva également son soutien gorge et Callie caressa sa poitrine. Arizona sentait la chaleur montait en elle à ce toucher, mais ce soir elle ne devait pas penser à elle mais plutôt à sa magnifique compagne. Ce soir, Callie passait avant tout. Elle continua sa descente en baisers, arrivant au nombril de la brune. Elle passa sa main au-dessus de la dernière barrière de tissu qui restait sur le corps de la brune, guettant ses réactions avant de continuer. Callie avait les yeux fermés et le bonheur s'exprimait sur son visage. Avant de continuer, Arizona remonta vers le visage de Callie pour lui demander l'autorisation de continuer.

Un signe de tête positif de la brune et Arizona glissa ses pouces sur les hanches de Callie pour faire descendre ce dernier bout de tissu. Callie était nue devant elle. Arizona reprit ses embrassades tout le long du ventre de Callie et caressait chastement les cuisses de la latina. Prenant tout son temps pour que Callie soit à l'aise elle entreprit de saisir d'une main un sein de la brune et son autre main était dangereusement proche de l'intimité de Callie.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête … commença la blonde

- Non.. Surtout pas.. Continue, haleta Callie. J'ai envie de toi Arizona. MAINTENANT. »

Arizona glissa un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Callie et un long gémissement sortit de la bouche de la brune, ce qui excita la blonde. Arizona embrassa avidement les lèvres de Callie tout en faisant de longs mouvements avec son doigt. Puis elle glissa un deuxième doigt, accélérant son mouvement. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Callie et descendaient sur la poitrine devant elle, puis sur le ventre de la brune et arriva enfin devant l'intimité de Callie.

Sachant qu'Arizona attendait une dernière autorisation pour continuer, Callie murmura assez fort pour qu'Arizona l'entende.

« Oui, Arizona, s'il-te plait. »

Arizona commença à embrasser le haut des cuisses de la brune puis remontant lentement, arriva sur l'intimité de sa compagne et y délivra de délicates attentions qui amenèrent Callie au septième ciel. Tout le corps de la brune se contracta indiquant à Arizona que ses caresses avaient eut l'effet escomptés. La blonde remonta s'installer au côté de Callie qui cherchait à retrouver un souffle normal. Callie plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

« Je t'aime Arizona.

- Je t'aime Callie. »

_De l'amour. Ce sentiment avait finalement était verbalisé avant que Callie décide qu'Arizona avait aussi le droit de ressentir tout le plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir._


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir, d'abord désolé pour tous ces mois sans poster, mais je compte bien continuer cette fanfic. Un court chapitre pour aujourd'hui, je me met rapidement à l'écriture du prochain :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira (personnellement j'en suis un peu déçue.) Bonne lecture ! A bientôt :)**

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour les deux femmes, bien trop occupées à se montrer l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Elles se réveillèrent en douceur, étirant chacune leurs corps délicieusement endoloris et Callie se tourna vers la jolie blonde à ses côtés et lui sourit.

« Bonjour ma belle, tu vas bien ? dit Callie tout en souriant niaisement

- Je me porte comme un charme, même si je suis un peu courbaturée

- Dans ce cas que penses-tu d'aller se détendre un peu au SPA avant d'aller prendre notre déjeuner ?

- Volontiers, allons-y de suite. »

Il était déjà 11h30 quand les deux femmes descendirent se détendre durant une bonne heure. Le bonheur et l'amour pouvait se lire sur leurs deux visages et aucunes d'entre elles ne voulaient penser au dur retour à la réalité qui approchait de plus en plus. Car demain il allait falloir reprendre le quotidien et leur relation platonique élève-professeur. Mais il leur restait encore toute l'après-midi avant de rentrer à Seattle et elles comptaient bien en profiter.

_Deux mois plus tard …_

Malgré le secret de leur relation, le couple que formaient Arizona et Calliope tenait le coup. Élève et professeur la journée, amantes le soir, ce système semblait leur convenir. Les jeux de séduction ne cessaient pas et parfois Callie prenait de gros risques en s'introduisant discrètement dans la salle des professeurs pour aller voler un baiser à la blonde.

Callie avait terminé première de sa promotion à la fin du premier trimestre, ce qui faisait la fierté de ses parents mais également celle d'Arizona. Elle était toujours autant amie avec Addison et Mark, et elle avait révélé à ce dernier la liaison qu'elle entretenait avec leur professeur. Il avait d'abord été surpris, puis jaloux (« Comment une femme aussi magnifique ne peut pas avoir envie d'être avec un gars comme moi ? ») puis enfin par la joie pour son amie. Mais elle avait également lié des liens avec ses camarades de l'équipe de football, avec toutes sauf avec … Izzie. Et l'animosité entre ces deux là ne cessait de croitre. Le coach Alex avait pourtant bien tout tenté pour faire en sorte qu'elle se supporte même sans être amies mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Il en avait parlé à Arizona qui ne pouvait lui donner des conseils car dans tous les cas elle prenait le partie de la latina.

Arizona adorait son travail. Ce premier trimestre allait se terminer et les vacances de Noël approchaient. Dans deux jours, elle aurait trois semaines sans cours et elle comptait bien passer le plus de temps possible avec une certaine brune.

Le jeudi soir de la dernière semaine de cours, Callie se rendit chez Arizona après sa journée de cours. Comme d'habitude, une fois le seuil de la maison de la blonde franchi, Callie prit possession des lèvres d'Arizona qui lui rendit son baiser. La brune faufilait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de sa compagne pour intensifier leur baiser et en réponse Arizona colla encore plus son corps contre celui de sa petite amie. Les deux femmes finirent sur le canapé, Callie au dessus de la blonde. Le baiser se termina, au grand regret des deux femmes.

« Wouuaw, bonjour Callie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Non. Enfin, oui tout va bien, mais tu m'as manqué. Et Izzie m'a encore énervé aujourd'hui. Mais c'est rien, n'en parlons pas encore une fois.

- Tu es sure ? S'inquiéta la blonde. Ses intimidations deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes …

- Oui ça va aller. La seule chose que j'ai en tête là, c'est d'être avec toi. Et j'ai des plans pour ce soir qui n'incluent absolument pas cette garce. » Le sourire sur le visage de Callie donna assez d'indices à Arizona pour qu'elle devine en effet comment elles allaient passer leur soirée, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle déposa une multitude de légers baisers dans le cou de la latina qui gémit à ces contacts. Arizona décida donc d'enlever le superflu de vêtements qui lui barré le chemin et libéra Callie de son pull et son soutien-gorge. Elle saisit d'une main un sein de Callie et le massa délicatement tandis que son autre main se plaça sur la nuque de la brune pour intensifier le baiser. Il fallu ensuite peu de temps à Callie pour libérer également la blonde de ses habits et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent en shorty. Callie caressa chaque centimètres carré du magnifique corps de sa blonde et l'embrassa autant de fois que possible. La blonde émit des gémissements suite aux délicates attentions de Callie et cette dernière fit glisser le long des longues jambes d'Arizona son shorty et ainsi elles firent l'amour pendant un long moment …

Plus tard dans la soirée, Arizona et Callie, simplement vêtues chacune d'un t-shirt et d'un shorty, cuisinaient ensemble le dîner. Elles planifiaient les vacances qui s'annonçaient ensemble. Les deux femmes avaient décidé d'un commun accord de mettre une nouvelle personne dans la confidence de leur relation : Alex. Arizona lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier ce secret et Callie l'appréciait beaucoup en tant que coach de l'équipe de foot. Hormis cette déclaration, les deux femmes comptaient passer le maximum de temps ensemble bien qu'elles ne pouvaient s'afficher en tant que couple à cause de leurs statuts respectifs.

« Donc on se voit samedi en fin de matinée Callie ?

- Oui bien sur Zona, demain après l'entraînement de football j'irai chez Addison pendant que tu passes la soirée avec Alex.

- Tu vas me manquer d'ici là … J'ai déjà hâte de pouvoir t'embrasser à nouveau …

- Profites-en tant que je suis encore là car je dois partir dans 5 minutes. Tu sais, le fameux couvre-feu imposé par mes parents … »

Arizona ne se fit pas prier et mis ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Callie avant de placer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

« Je t'aime Arizona. On se voit samedi !

- Je t'aime aussi Callie. A samedi. »

Et sur ces mots, elles se séparèrent, n'attendant plus qu'à être samedi pour se revoir.

* * *

« Bon Addison, je vais à mon entraînement de foot' et je viendrai chez toi juste après !

- Ok Callie, mais n'oublie pas de prendre une douche avant de venir »

Callie lui sourit, elle connaissait son amie et savait que ce n'était pas un reproche mais une plaisanterie. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et se dirigea vers le vestiaire où elle retrouva ses camarades de jeu. Elle salua Christina et les autres.

C'était le dernier entraînement de l'année et le dernier avant les vacances. _Trois semaines sans voir Izzie, c'est juste parfait, pensa Callie_. Elle se changea et alla sur le terrain. Le sol était dur à cause des températures hivernales normales pour un mois de décembre. Comme toujours, Izzie lui adressa un regard noir mais Callie l'ignora. Les filles commencèrent par effectuer des tours de terrain en courant pour s'échauffer afin de ne pas se blesser par la suite.

L'entraînement débuta et Alex forma deux équipes pour simuler un match. Callie et Izzie se retrouvèrent face à face au poste d'attaquant. Plus le match avancé, plus les gestes d'Izzie devenaient agressifs. Elle se prit une remarque par Alex, puis une deuxième. Alors que le coach allait lui faire une troisième remarque et la sortir du terrain, Izzie fit un tacle par l'arrière sur Callie. Un « CRAC » sonore se fit entendre, des cris de douleur furent criés et un « BOUM » termina cette scène devant les yeux ébahis de toutes les autres joueuses.

« Callie » cria Christina. Elle se dirigea en compagnie d'autres filles vers la latina et le coach couru vers elles.

Callie ne voulait pas se laisser intimider par les menaces d'Isobel qui s'était d'ailleurs pris deux avertissements. Mais elle ne vit pas arriver la blonde qui la tacla par l'arrière. C'était un geste sournois. La brune sentit une vive douleur dans sa cheville droite, se retrouva projeter dans les airs et la dernière chose dont elle se souvint fut la rencontre entre son crâne et le sol dur et froid.

Un vent d'agitation soufflait sur le terrain de football tandis que tout le monde commençait à paniquer. Alex garda son sang froid, se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa le numéro des urgences pour qu'une équipe médicale vienne sur place. Il s'agenouilla ensuite aux côtés de Callie et découvrit qu'elle était inconsciente. Les filles de l'équipe se rassemblaient autour de la brune inconsciente sur le sol et paniquaient.

« Calmez-vous les filles ! Ca ne sert à rien de rester toutes ici. Que certaines d'entres vous aillent chercher des vêtements et des couvertures pour réchauffer Callie. Les secours vont arriver, il faudrait que quelques filles aillent les attendre à l'entrée du stade pour les guider et leur expliquer la situation. Maintenant ! » Expliqua Alex d'une voix ferme. Il se surprit à être aussi calme. Les minutes passèrent et lui semblèrent être une éternité.

Callie entendait l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Une douleur lancinante provenait de sa cheville. Elle avait froid. Elle voulait parler mais son corps ne réagissait pas, comme si son esprit et son corps étaient dissociés. Elle avait toujours froid. Elle voulait bouger mais rien ne se passait. Elle entendit un dernier son, celui d'une sirène d'ambulance, puis ensuite le grand noir.

Alex était monté dans l'ambulance avec Callie et avait demandé à Christina de trouver un moyen de prévenir les parents de Callie et de leur dire que leur fille était emmenée au Seattle Grace Hospital. Durant le trajet, il appela Arizona, contraint d'annuler leur rendez-vous de ce soir.

« Allo Ari ? C'est Alex, je suis désolé je ne pourrais pas venir tout à l'heure

- Oh dommage, rien de grave j'espère ?

- En faite, un incident sur le terrain. Une fille a été blessée, je suis dans l'ambulance avec elle pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

A ces mots, Arizona commença à paniquer. Une fille. De l'équipe de football. Incident. Callie ? Son estomac se tordit avant qu'elle ne pose la question.

« Quelle fille Alex ? Questionna t-elle

- Callie Torres. »

La respiration d'Arizona se stoppa. Elle sentit ses forces disparaître de son corps. Callie était blessée. La femme pour qui elle portait tant d'amour était en ce moment même dans une ambulance pour aller à l'hôpital.

Un incident sur le terrain.

Callie.

« J'arrive » s'exclama la blonde avant de raccrocher.


End file.
